Harry Potter and The Forest of Dean
by JTPort
Summary: What would have happened if Harry said yes when Hermione suggested staying in the forest and the effects it has on the entire wizarding world. Inspired by Deathly Hallows Part 1.
1. The Forest of Dean

**Ok so this story popped into my head after seeing DHP1, and I couldn't get it out. Hope you enjoy, if not so be it**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe the number Hermione had done on his arm, but again it was Hermione so he was use to her performing the impossible. Only the night before he thought his arm would fall off after Nagini had bite him at Bagshots. He sat up realizing he still felt a little weak in the knees but needed to speak to Hermione, needed to thank her for all she had done for him. Quickly looking around he realized she must still have been outside keeping guard over him, and so he quickly jumped to go relieve her. True he was a little upset that they had to leave his wand in Godric's Hollow, but between that and Voldemort he was happy to live. He quickly found his coat and then proceeded to head outside.

He found her leaning against a tree silently reading "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" not even noticing him coming towards her till he spoke. "You've outdone yourself this time Hermione," Harry said looking around at the campsite and their beautiful surroundings covered with snow. She was a little startled at his sudden presence when he sat across from her but it passed quickly as she laid the book down.

"The Forest of Dean, mum and dad use to bring me here every summer when I was little. it's the same as it was then, the trees, the river, everything like nothings changed," Hermione said with a distance in her eyes. Harry's heart ached at the look on her face as she continued, "Not true of course everything's changed. If I brought them here they wouldn't recognize anything, not even me."

"Hermione, I'm grateful for everything you've done for me over all these years. I know I've never really said so before but I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I appreciate all you've done. And I'm sorry for all you've had to give up for me as well. I can never repay you for all you've done for me over the years. I wish I could have been a better friend to you, and found a way to keep everyone I care for safe," Harry said trying to smile as best he could.

"Harry I don't regret doing any of what I did over the years for you and would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to do it over. You're my best friend, my only friend now actually, and you needed me and couldn't just let you go off and try to fix everything on your own you know. You wouldn't have lasted a week without me, and if Ron was still here even less than that. I just wish that we didn't have to be in this situation in the first place, you know? It just seems so unfair us having to do this on our own with no clue of anything, finding these Horcruxes of his I mean," Hermione stopped and looked at the forest around them, "Maybe we should just stay here Harry, grow old together."

"How could we possible ever even imagine doing something like that Hermione? I mean how could we live with ourselves if we just up and abandon everyone and everything out there to Riddle's rule," Harry asked perplexed and slightly disturbed by his friend's comment. "We'd willingly abandon the lot of them to cruelty, torture and despair of Tom and his Death Eaters simply because we got fed up with fighting and decided to call it quits?"

"Harry, I wasn't being serious you know me better than that," She said jokingly but then a thought hit her. Why not, why couldn't they just hide and live as normal a life as possible. What was going to stop them. "But then again just what do we owe them; the wizarding world i mean, Harry? I mean from what we saw at the Ministry a few weeks ago, no one is standing up for what's right anymore. They are just letting what's happening happen without a challenge and doing nothing at all to try and change it. I think they are waiting for you to fix their problems instead of doing anything themselves. Which is funny if you consider about two years ago you were disturbed and delusional at least according to them. So why couldn't we just ignore the lot of them and stay here?"

"Hermione what about the people we care about i mean think about your parents, the Weasley's, Remus and Tonks, everyone? Do we abandon them to old Tom and his ways as well? Do we condemn our friends to lives of fear and hiding because we don't want to try and fight anymore. I mean that doesn't make us sound any better than most of wizarding world right now in comparison does it," Harry asked?

"My parents are safe and for me that's more than enough. As for Lupin even if we did manage to win he'd still be persecuted the rest of his life and have to hide away. Just because You Know Who is gone doesn't mean all his stupid laws would vanish overnight. And plus I'm sure hiding away is a lot better for him these days with Tonks now at his side. And as for Ronald, he can go to hell for all I care for how he abandoned us," Hermione almost shouted. " I would feel bad for the rest of them though but they are purebloods and You Know Who wouldn't kill them. Harry think about it we are the only two really trying to do anything to take him down. The others they are just countering him, not taking the offensive."

Harry sat there just thinking of what she said and the more and more he thought about it the more sense it beginning to make to him. They did seem to be the only ones trying to make a real difference, and even Ron had backed out on them because it was too hard. Thinking of Ron brought up another concern of Harry's and this was the hardest to think past. The only thought that worried him was Ginny, and how he didn't think he could abandon her. At the same time a new thought entered his head; one he hadn't even considered before right now and the more he thought of it the more it made sense. In a matter of seconds his greatest worry was gone and his thoughts had spun his world around. Hermione seemed to read his face well and knew what his concern was but was a little confused when something new hit his face, anger. Whatever it was he was thinking about had just hit him and had royally pissed him off it seemed.

"I can't believe it. She couldn't, she wouldn't," Harry said now seeming to get madder by the second. "How is it I never noticed what was going on before right now. Not once in four years that we went to school with her do I even look at her with even the slightest interest and suddenly I have the urge to kiss her and the overwhelming want to be with her. It also just so happened to be in the very year that Slughorn introduced all years to the concept of love potions. Damn it to hell, I even let her fed me over the year and during the summer, how could I be so blind. She must have been lacing everything I've eaten for over a year now and I'm willing to bet dear old Molly helped"

Hermione was shell-shocked by his accusations to say the least but it made sense when she thought of it. Harry had never showed any interest at all in Ginny and then it seemed like out of the blue it was all he could think about. Hermione thought she was going to be sick at the thought of all that Ginny had done to him. She had been the one encouraged Ginny to try and make him notice her. She had been the one who supported her and helped her try to get his attention and now it seemed she had drugged him to get him.

"The overwhelming feeling to punch Dean every time I saw them kiss when on the train ride home the year before I thought nothing of it. The uncontrollable want and desire to run up and kiss her no matter who was watching. She's been slipping me love potions all this time, nothing was real. I mean sure I worry about her but the more I think about it the less I care about the situation. The future I hoped and was fighting for is a lie, I haven't a doubt in my mind about that," Harry continued sounding more and more depressed as he continued.

"I have nothing in my life again. I thought I had someone who cared and loved but like most things it was another lie," Hermione heard him say and it killed her to think he thought that. She looked to see him crying, to see him it a state of depression. She panicked and she quickly hurried up from her seat and went and sat at his side putting an arm around him and holding him tightly. He looked up at her with tears pouring and she nearly lost it, the look he had was that of utter defeat.

"Harry, you are never ever alone, no matter what happens down the road you will always have me at your side I promise. Unlike Ron I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so you are going to have to deal with it. Your stuck with me Harry," She said with a faint smile. He forced up a little smile as he looked up at her, and without thought and a knowing of why he leaned over and kissed her.

Hermione was frozen in place as Harry's lips touched hers, but soon kissed him back with all she had. Neither thought of if it was wrong, or what not it was what felt right at that moment and neither wanted it to end. But like all great things it did, and they pulled apart and just looked at each other with a smile. "Let's stay Hermione, screw the world they can help themselves I've got all I need right here in my arms" and with that he kissed her again.

"Ok Harry, we will from now on Harry it'll be just you and me. This should be fun don't you think, but let's move further back into the woods so we are farther off the beaten path We don't want Snatchers or worse Ron coming along and finding us now do we," Hermione added looking into his eyes. How could she have been so blind as to what was in front of her this whole time she thought. The same thought was passing through Harry's head at the exact same moment.

They quickly packed and started to move further into the woods never even aware that a third person had just entered the woods. But it mattered not to them because try as he might Ronald Weasley could not find them. It wouldn't be until a few months later that he would come across them and when he finally did he was in for one hell of a shock. And if given her one, Hermione was going to make sure he suffered for leaving them

* * *

**I haven't decided if I'm going to leave this as a one-shot or try to write more, I think I'll let you decide. For now I'll focus on ROAW**

**Oh and yeah besides my first story I usually tend to bash Ginny, I like Ron but he goes either way. Really don't like Molly either, reasons are on my profile.**

**Till next time oh and if a second chapter does happen I'll give you the title: Redheads, and House-elfs **


	2. Redheads and House elves

**Ok so i'll write this till I run out of steam for it which knowing me will happen when I feel it's complete. I'm obsessive compulsive like that.**

**Ok like usual question answering time.**

**1. Yes obviously I'm going to write more for this**

**2. Why does everyone assume they'd flee the country, cuz if you think that wouldn't Voldemort. No like the title states Harry and Hermione live in the Forest of Dean.**

**This Chapter jumps a little but will start to explain things and I bring in the only thin I wish they had in the film: Potterwatch! **

* * *

Ron was in a panic trying to find Harry and Hermione, and he had thought that the Deluminator was his answer. He had been searching for well over the past week and the Deluminator just kept taking him back to those stupid woods. However he found himself yet again sitting in the guest room at Shell Cottage trying to figure out how to get back. He needed to get back to them before they spoke You Know Who's name aloud again and got themselves killed for it. However his fears and worries only got worse when a week after Christmas Potterwatch came on the air with dire news for all those against Voldemort and the corrupt Ministry.

_Rapier here with some bad news today my friends. Through a series of channels we here have a Potterwatch we have to report that the Ministry has claimed to have caught and killed The Boy Who Lived. Royal has confirmed at least that the claim has merit as the Ministry has somehow gotten a hold of the wand of Harry Potter. No reports have given us a sighting of a body which gives us hope but with the wand confirmed our hopes are falling and fast. River and I hold to the hope that this report is false but one must now be more weary than before. This news also comes in with other tragic news out of Godric's Hollow as the body of Bathilda Bagshot has been found inside her home. However it seems she has been dead for months now which goes against reports stating that people had seen her just a month and a half ago around the village._

_Also in a weird issue of note the former home of the Potters; where James and Lily Potter were murdered, has somehow vanished out of the center of Godric's Hollow_. _There are no eyewitnesses to the event and none can say for a fact when it vanished. The home had served as a reminder of the First War, and a memorial to all those who were lost. We have to assume Death Eaters destroyed this amazing monument in the hopes of spreading fear. We tried our well trusted source at Gringotts, but are being very hush hush about it. We wonder if the goblins have done something to save the memorial as it was reported two weeks ago that they were seen acting rather odd after Ragnok had called an official meeting for "A very high-end client" or as we at Potterwatch call them, Death Eaters. Speaking of which it appears that the so called Snatchers have lost their beloved leader Scabior whom hasn't been seen around in weeks which is strange. _

_In other news Harry Potter's Muggleborn best friend, Hermione Granger is also still missing and has been so since early August, as well as Harry himself. We assume and hope that they are indeed together and kicking Death Munchers arses and hope that the story behind the wand is a just a lie caused by an unfortunate accident. Say River isn't it funny how all the bad things and unfortunate things happen to our side, nah I didn't think so either. Wherever they are we hope they are well and hope they know what they are doing because god knows we don't._

_Well that's all we have for you now, join us next week where we will keep bringing you the actual news and not Death Eater garbage that the Prophet keeps spewing out. Next broadcast we will welcome back Romulus who will hopefully have more insight to the whereabouts of Harry Potter. The next password will be "Patronus" Till then keep safe, help when you can, and support Harry Potter._

Ron sank even further into the bed on which he was laying. Harry would never go anywhere without his wand unless something terrible had happened. And only a few scenarios where playing in Ron's head that would have this happen and none of them ended well for Harry or Hermione. Finally he had to know what was happening and he had to know if his two friends were still alive so once more he took out the Deluminator and clicked it. He vanished seconds later and appeared once more in the same forest. Ron just sighed ready to return home when a sudden noise caught his attention.

* * *

**Six Weeks Earlier at Grimmauld Place.**

Dobby was tearing up and pacing about in for blown panic at the news that had come over the radio that his friend Harry Potter had been killed. Dobby had sworn to protect and serve Harry Potter to the best of his ability and he had failed. But what had Dobby most upset was that Harry Potter's official elf Kreacher was showing no sign of sorrow. Kreacher hadn't liked Harry but towards the end Harry Potter had won him over but now it seemed as if Kreacher wasn't upset. In fact it seemed almostlike he was smiling that his master was reported dead.

"Yous a very bad elf Kreacher. Smilings bout poor Harry Potter's dying. He was your Master and yous don't seem upset ones bit. Kreacher even looks happy at the news the Great Harry Potter is dead. Maybe Kreacher had a hand in it. Kreacher you didn't deserve to be the great and kind Harry Potter's elf," Dobby said on the verge of tears coming down like a waterfall. Kreacher looked at Dobby and wanted to hit him but he knew Master wouldn't be pleased with him if he did, and for some reason Master liked this elf. So Kreacher just stared at Dobby with sympathy and disgust all rolled into one single look.

"Kreacher is not a bad elf and Kreacher respects and likes his Master. The reason Kreacher isn't mourning is because Kreacher knows there is simply nothing to mourn. Master is alive and wells, as I still feel the bond I have to Master. It would have ended had Master died, now if you will shut up and stop whining and come here Kreacher will take us to Master," Kreacher said with spite.

Dobby did a complete 180 of emotion and tackled Kreacher with delight at the thought of Harry being alive and well and better yet he was going to see him. Kreacher looked angry that Dobby had just pretty much ran him over in excitement but decided to to mention anything of it. Kreacher had far more important things to worry about at the moment anyway. Like finding Master and making sure he was being taken well care of, and with that thought they popped off to find Harry.

* * *

**Present Day back in the forest**

Ron was again back in these stupid woods trying to see any sign of his two friends but so far he'd seen nothing. But it dawned on him, they would have charms up to stop people from entering the campsite so he would have to wait for one of them to drop the enchantments or show themselves. So he decided to just keep looking around and then the sound came, but it wasn't of people's voices, it was a faint popping noise.

"Oh my Master Harry is going to be mad at Dobby this time I knows it. We are late getting here Kreacher" Ron heard a voice of what had to be Dobby say. But more importantly Ron heard him say Master Harry, that meant Harry was alive. He tried to get closer for anymore information that might slip through from the elves on how to find Harry.

"Dobby for the last time stop pestering Kreacher with your nonsense worry. Master Harry has never once been mean to either of us and even if he wanted to Mistress Granger wouldn't allow it you know. You worry too much, you're becoming more bearable to Kreacher but please stop talking for now. We don't want to keep Master waiting," what must have been Kreacher responding. This surprised Ron even more the last time Kreacher talked about Hermione he called her mudblood now he was calling her Mistress? Even more questions were popping up with everyone he got answered.

"Misters Weasley please stop trying to hide, Dobby knows you're there," Dobby stated rather plainly. Ron was caught and didn't have a choice but to show himself and the minute he did he fell to his knees. Kreacher had tackled him to the ground and was scratching at his face. "Kreacher got off him, and go tell Master Harry, the deserter is back."

Kreacher slowly moved off Ron but spat at him. "You abandoned Master and Mistress when they needed you most. I hope they leave your punishment to old Kreacher, cuz Kreacher could have funs with the blood traitor," Kreacher said before popping off yet again. Ron looked to Dobby to try to get a grasp of things but was met by something he didn't expect. Dobby didn't have his normal friendly expression. He looked cold and angered by the sight of Ron.

"Just because Dobby sent Kreacher away doesn't mean Dobby doesn't agree with Kreacher. Yous were Master Harry's friend, yous were his Weasley and yous left him. I hope Master Harry leaves you to Kreacher, Dobby only hopes if he does he allows Dobby to watch if not help. Yous don't deserve to be the friend of the great Harry Potter," Dobby said getting angrier seemingly by the second.

"I thank you for defending me Dobby but I can handle Ron from here," The voice surprised both Dobby and Ron. Dobby only bowed his head and ran to stand next to Kreacher behind I much different looking Harry. Harry's face was clean shaved but his hair had grown long and untamed over the month and a half flowing down to his shoulders. His face while shaved showed slight signs of scaring aside from the most obvious of course.

"Well well, Ronald to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you now. Did you finally find your moral high ground or did you finally grow some guts," Harry said looking down at him with no sympathy or even a sign of being pleased to see the red head. "Is old Tom becoming to much for you all that you came to see if I've sped things up yet. Or our you here to help get me back under your sister's little thumb?"

"Ha..ha..harry I'm sorry I never can apologize enough to you or Hermione for you to forgive me. And I don't expect you to forgive me, ever I just want to help like I promised you I would I just want to help you mate," Ron said weakly.

"First I'm no longer your "mate." Secondly your right I don't and probably won't ever forgive you for what you did to use, though in a twist of fate I should thank you. Don't you worry I'll explain more later. Thirdly we don't need you or anyone else's help anymore, I mean we destroyed the locket and don't ask because I'm not saying how. Oh and if you think I'm overreacting when Hermione gets back you best hope she doesn't murder you on sight," Harry spat at him.

"Back from where, you let her wander off. What on earth were you…" Ron never finished the sentence as he was thrown back into a tree but not by Harry. Ron looked down to see I very pleased with himself Dobby with his arm stretched out.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry smiled at the little elf before turning back to Ron, "Hermione is very capable Ron, just ask Scabior. Well I guess you actually can't but I'm sure if you're interested I could find his head buried around here somewhere to dig up. Dobby release him and Kreacher if you bring him home in one piece I'll let you have your fun with him"

Ron looked down in horror as he felt Dobby release him only to be hung upside down in the air by Kreacher. The old elf looked at Ron with a gleam in his eyes that terrified Ron to his very core. As suddenly as they were moving there had stopped and Ron looked ahead as the wards fell and stared in awe. Harry and Hermione no longer lived in a tent but in a full home sitting in the middle of nowhere.

"Funny what goblins will do for you if you respect and pay them enough isn't it Ron. I assume you know what this place is don't you. I assume you've read all about this house in history books that have less facts than a Rite Skeeter article. Before you is my home Ron, well mine and Hermione's home. This is the house that on Potterwatch, yes I listen in, they mentioned vanished from Godric's Hollow. Goblins did an amazing job taking it brick by brick and moving it here and rebuilding it just as it was and also repairing it," Harry said turning to a shocked Ron but started laughing. Ron was confused by Harry's outburst until Harry spoke again. "Hello Hermione, I hope you venture went well. As you can see we have a house guest tonight and Kreacher decided to give him a lift."

Ron rotated to see a very pissed Hermione staring at him and reaching for her wand all at the same time. Before the spell hit him one thought kept going through his head, "I'm screwed."

* * *

**Ok so I know there are questions to answered as usual just remember I will explain in time I promise. As for the house being moved cuz I know it will cause drama, I ask this Why Not? It's not like Voldemort would try to save it from being moved.**

**Hope you liked, if not then no big, its just a hobby.**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Hermione's Tale**

**After that: Harry Potter's Potterwatch**


	3. Harry and Hermione's Tale

**Ok first just let me say wow I never expected this to be this popular but it is becoming the best reviewed story I've done. Thank you**

**As usually question answering time.**

**1. Dobby called Ron Wezzy or whatever it was in Goblet and I decided that after 3 years and having to work with Kreacher he'd get it right. Plus this story idea came from the film and Dobby says the name correct in the film.**

**2. I know I haven't gone deep into Harry and Hermione's relationship but I figured with Luna's life on the line, and Ron being back that it can wait a little. Don't worry it will be coming and soon**

**Ok so here you go**

* * *

Ron was dazed and confused as he tried to remember where on earth he was. Voices interrupted his train of thought though in the end it helped him a great deal. "Hermione, sweetheart, I know you want him hurt for what he did but right now we need information. Mr. Lovegood was a great help when it came to that symbol and I promise you, like I did to him, we will find and free Luna as soon as we can. But we need Ron to find out what we couldn't from Lovegood, because lets face it Lovegood, while helpful, loves in his own world. Just think though, when we find and save Luna, Mr. Lovegood will keep his word and we get a huge favor out of it. One that you and I both want most desperately," Ron heard Harry say. "And when that happens we can finally go off on our own and leave this sodding world to whomever wants it."

So much information to process, but the only two things that really stood out to him were that Harry and Hermione were together and Luna Lovegood had somehow been kidnapped. Not only had Luna been kidnapped but Harry had apparently promised both Mr. Lovegood and Hermione that he'd free her. "Harry, baby, I know and trust me that when that day comes it will be great and one I will cherish but he needs to pay for leaving us like he did when we needed him most. I know that Kreacher hasn't released him from that levitation charm of his, which by the way, if a may say so good job Kreacher," Hermione said Ron was guessing to the old house elf and then it dawned on him that he was still upside down in the air.

"Thank you Mistress Granger, you are far to kind to poor old Kreacher," Ron heard him reply softly. "Weasley, Kreacher believes deserves to stay that way for betraying you and Master Harry like he he did."

"Stupid evil little elf, I was just mad and didn't know what I was doing jeez," Ron muttered softly to himself only to be cracked in the back of the head with what must have been a frying pan.

"Dobby will not allow you to say bad things about Kreacher. Dobby may not be fond of or even like Kreacher all that much, but Master Harry does and so yous be quiet Weasley," said Dobby who had apparently unknown to Ron been behind him the whole time keeping guard.

"Stupid little elf that really hurt…" Ron started but quickly found himself flying into the wall nearby which; while it hurt like hell, had put his feet back onto the floor.

"Ronald, I would suggest that you watch how you speak to my friends for unlike them I will hurt you, severely. Don't think that they can't, they in fact can but just won't because I told them not to, but over the past five days its all they wanted to do. Yes you were out five days before you ask, Hermione was quite upset with you as I'm sure you gathered from the blast you took to the face that day. Now we will have a conversation later when Hermione calms down and doesn't want to kill you. Until then just keep quiet. Oh silly me before I forget, you weren't dropped on your way here so Kreacher you have five minutes, just don't kill him or knock him out," Harry spoke from the door Hermione's wand in hand pointed at Ron.

"Of course Master Harry, Kreacher thanks you for rewarding him," Kreacher said with a twisted smile on his face as he looked at Ron. All Ron could do was simply groan and brace himself as the frying pan made its way into Kreacher's hand. Kreacher stopped halfway towards him and turned, "Would you care to join Kreacher, Dobby?" Dobby happily jumped off of the crate he was standing on with a huge smile on his face as they both turned towards Ron.

Harry laughed as he closed the door behind him thinking at least they are getting along.

* * *

Kreacher had unintentionally failed his master's orders to not knock out the redhead. Then again Harry could understand after the sixteenth blow to the side of his head that Ron was out cold, but in the end Harry wasn't mad a bit. Ron was furious when he awoke after nearly six hours out cold and again finding himself hanging upside down with Kreacher smiling with bad intent on his face. After he had started to come back around it felt to him like his head was split in two. But his pain quickly subsided when he again could overhear the conversation between Harry and Hermione, whom were standing in front of him ignoring the fact he was now wake.

"Sweetheart I forgot to ask you this for some reason last week; I blame the redhead, but did you find what we needed? Is she where we think, because if so we must move quickly because they won't keep her alive much longer," He had heard Harry ask.

"Yes, Luna is right where we thought she would be. From the intel I gathered she is being held in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. But Harry it's bad, she's being watched over by the entire Malfoy family along with Mr. Olivander and Griphook. And sadly that's not the worst, Harry we need to move and fast, Bellatrix is the main guard," Hermione said with honest fear in her voice for the first time.

"Don't worry love, we will save her I promise you, but we need to wait till tomorrow. Tonight's Potterwatch and we need to use it to our advantage if we are going to save her. Speaking of which Hermione is everything we need ready to go," Harry asked softly? "Because the next few hours are going to pretty much determine if Luna is going to live."

"Of course it's ready, why do you even have to ask silly. Like you knew I couldn't do it, please you know all that I can do with my hands," Hermione said with lustful voice, "But you never told me how it went yesterday. I imagine it had to be difficult to do, even if it was necessary for the war effort."

"It went well, and yes I do know what you can do with your hands. However; we have to deal with a certain redhead at the moment, but maybe you can remind me later tonight," Harry said before turning his head towards Ron, "First let me welcome you to my home dear Ronald, may after tonight you never step foot in my door again. I bet you have questions to ask and I'm feeling generous so I'll even answer you. So good ahead dear old friend and ask."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SICK DOBBY AND KREACHER ON ME FOR? WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU TWO BEING LOVELY SUDDENLY? WHAT ABOUT MY SISTER YOU CHEATING BASTARD? AND WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS ABOUT MISSIONS, LUNA, AND MALFOY MANOR," Ron screamed at the top of his lungs making Hermione stare at him with daggers in her eyes. He quickly remembered the incident from the previous week and quickly went to shut his mouth.

"First Ronald lower your God damn voice, I will not have you speaking to me in that tone in my own home. Secondly, your beloved sister had me on god damn love potions for nearly all of the past year and this past summer. Right after the idea popped into my head I contacted Tonks, being an auror she can detect dark magic, and due to Voldemorts hate of love he declared love potions dark. Wow, something I agree about with him, and oh don't worry about the Taboo Gringotts wards, got to love them. Anyhow Tonks did her diagnostic tests and it turned out positive. Ron I want a straight answer from you right this minute or I'll toss you to the first Snatchers I see. Did you know Ginny was feeding me love potions," Harry asked with fire in his eyes and Ron feared for his own safety.

"Harry, mat…man, I swear on all the little I am I didn't know," Ron answered back as quickly as he possibly could. He tried to process the idea that his sister could have done that right under his nose without him knowing but wasn't shocked. He looked at Harry and was surprised to see a surprised smile across his face, which Ron knew was either really good or really bad for him and given his situation he didn't hold any hope.

"Damn, I thought he was in on it, well guess that proves even the great Hermione can be wrong sometimes. So you know you can't lie right now, while you were asleep we fed you Veritaserum so I know you're being honest at least," Harry stated ignoring Ron's shocked but understanding look. "And as for Luna, she was caught, Hermione went out last week to find any information on her whereabouts from OUR inside guy. She's at Malfoy Manor as you heard and if you want to regain any trust you're going to help me and Hermione get her out of there before LeStrange messes her up to bad."

"As for me and Hermione, well honestly that's not any of your damn business as far as we are concerned. Oh and Dobby and Kreacher did what they did to you because of what you did to us months ago, call it payback. As for missions, well for the moment Malfoy Manor will be the last thing myself or Hermione will be doing that involves this stupid war. We've come to realize that we are the only ones doing a damn thing about old Tom and decided that after we safe Luna we quit. Until the world shows it is willing to try to save itself I will do nothing to help it, so they must make a move before I ever will again," Harry added. "But please keep quiet because Potterwatch is coming on and this is going to be a very interesting episode I do believe, probably the best one to date. _Patronus_."

_Welcome back again friends and allies alike to Potterwatch. This is River speaking and we have unfortunate news tonight. Last time we were on the air we promised an update on the location of the one and only Harry Potter from Romulus however he couldn't make it tonight. However it means very little as we have big breaking news out of Hogwarts to report tonight. It appears that someone, who will not be named as usual, has broken into the tomb of the late Albus Dumbledore and has removed his wand. We don't know why he did this but we assume he did so as to have a trophy for his case._

_We have a lot of sad news tonight folks and even worse little to no good news at all. Rapier will no longer be on the show as he and his family have had to flee into hiding when his identity was revealed. Royal as also been identified and marked, and so also not be joining us at least for the time being. So world you'll have to deal as you're going to be just with little old River here for now. We do hold hopes that wherever Rapier and Royal are that they are continuing to fight the good fight._

_In other news we can now list the names of missing or dead wizards. So to start with missing are of course Hermione Jean Granger, Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, Rubeus Hagrid, Griphook of Gringotts, Oliver Wood, Amos Diggory, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Cornelius Fudge to name a few. Now on to the worst part, these deaths are confirmed Mad-Eye Moody, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Argus Filch, Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones, Victor Krum, Bathilda Bagshot, and Elphias Doge. Let us take a moment to mourn those lost, all of whom died fighting the Dark Arts. We can happily report that before her death Miss Chang took Dolohov with to the grave. Lady Longbottom took both Rookwood and Yaxley with her, only to be taken down by the Dark Wanker himself._

_We do have some even worse news, and it will more than like destroy all morale left in those fights the Death eaters out there….._

Harry who had been absorbing everything was now starting to wonder how he could have thought to be the only one but it hit him quick. Only a few names were deaths, so that meant while a few died doing what's right most had fled or were in hiding. He looked over at Hermione and nodded and she with a flick of her wand started to interrupt the signal.

_We can now confirm that Harry Potter has been killed, however we are unsure how. Because of this information we have decided without our correspondents it is time to leave the airwaves…_

"_Oh come on now River why on earth would you ever go and do that for. Where would I turn to to get all my information about what's happening in the outside world. How would I know how everyone is fairing against the greatest dark wizard this side of no where. Where would I turn to to find out how the greasiest…sorry sorry, I meant greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known is doing," Harry asked with a laugh after Hermione had broken into the signal. Harry had broken into Potterwatch and was about to put the magical world on notice that they needed to step up._

"_Who is this and how did you get access. This is suppose to be an unreachable and undetectable channel," River; whom is really Lee Jordan, asked with fear and despair in his voice._

"_Well that's simple, I am the Son of Prongs and one of two remaining Marauders. I also Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good. To be short and simple I am your alls beloved Chosen One, I am Harry James Potter, and obviously I'm very much alive" Harry answered and across the country everyone now stood clung to their radios as the Boy Who Lived was still alive and about to speak to the masses._

* * *

**Hope it wasn't a disappointment, like I said I loved Potterwatch in the book and I figured this was something that would be funny to have happen. **

**Next time around you'll hear Harry tell the world his Ultimatum, you'll see a quick look into the love between Harry and Hermione, and you'll hear the plan to save Luna.**

**Next Chapter: Harry Potter's Potterwatch**

**After that: Scabior Lives?**

**And After That: Escape from Malfoy Manor**


	4. Harry Potter's Potterwatch

**Ok wow, I didn't realize how confusing I must have been last time but thank you for all the reviews please keep them coming they help me and make me want to keep writing.**

**Ok so again question answering time**

**1. Yes, Ron was unaware of what Ginny did, think about it would Ginny really trust Ron with info like that NO. Ron is kind of an idiot, I love the character but you can't trust him really well, all he is going through is going to change him into a better person**

**2. I don't think I misspoke but I'm pretty sure Lupin was on the missing, not dead list during Potterwatch, hell even Lee says that Romulus is on the run.**

**3. Horcruxes and Ron's betrayal will as in the book remain secret, don't worry Lucius will get what's coming to him**

**Ok so enjoy.**

* * *

"_Har…Harry Potter? But all all are repo…reports say you're dead," River stuttered back at him with shock and awe in his voice. Lee was no idiot, he'd watched Harry play Quidditch and had seen the articles in the papers. He'd also shared a common room with the boy for six years and there was no denying it, the voice on the other end belonged to Harry._

"_So sorry to disappoint you River, but I'm very much alive at least last time a checked; however Scabior did give me a scare a while ago. Unfortunately as it may be I am alive and wanted to give a boost in morale. Old snake face; try as he might hasn't even gotten close to me, Nagini on the other hand took bite of me with her last time we met at Godric's Hollow," Harry said throwing in everything hoping Lee would bite and follow and thankfully he did._

"_Godric's Hollow, you were in Godric's Hollow? Does that mean you're off around the country trying to find ways to take down You-Know Who like we thought," Lee asked with his voice full of much so in fact that Harry hated knowing the fact he was about to bring the boy's spirit crashing back to the ground._

"_No River, I was at first but I went to Godric's Hollow to see my parents grave since I never have been able to before. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I'm done fighting this war, and I'm done standing up for you all. You all, with a small exception, have been nothing but gutless, spineless cowards and haven't earned the right to demand from me anything anymore," Harry said with venom in his voice._

"_Wh..what do yo..you..you mean you quit? How can you just go and abandon us like this? You're the only one left alive to directly face the Dark Lord and live to tell the tale. You're suppose to be the bloody Chosen One," Lee said actually he was more or less shouting._

"_Ok first let me clear the air on something you just brought up. Last year the Daily Prophet started to report I was the so called Chosen One, mind you this was right after they had called me an attention seeking brat. You all want to know the truth, I'll bloody tell you then. The answer is yes, I am the Chosen One, the supposed savior you've all hoped for me to be. Right before I was born a prophecy was made stating that me and Riddle would have to face off and one of us had to kill the other," Harry said as if it were nothing to him._

"_Then, if it's true, then how can you just abandon us. You have to defeat him, it's your destiny to, and only you can you said so yourself. So again why are you abandoning us," Lee asked not knowing the hell storm he just unleashed of the world._

"_**HOW CAN I ABANDON YOU? HOW DARE YOU, JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE TO DEMAND THINGS OF ME? I WAS ABANDONED ON A GOD DAMN DOORSTEP OF ABUSIVE MUGGLES WHO HATED MAGIC WHILE YOU ALL CELEBRATED 16 YEARS AGO. I WAS BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE FOR NEARLY TEN STRAIGHT YEARS, AND JUST WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THEN WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST? OH WAIT THAT'S RIGHT, YOU WERE STILL CELEBRATING. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO YEARS AGO WHEN I TOLD EVERYONE RIDDLE WAS BACK AND EVERYONE CALLED ME CRAZY? PARDON ME BUT I THINK AFTER BANISHING TOM THE FIRST TIME AND STOPPING HIM FOR FOUR YEARS I HAVE MORE THAN DONE ENOUGH," **__Harry screamed until Hermione put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. _

He looked at her smiling and just reached across and pulled her to him and kissed her with all he had in him. Sure maybe the world was in total chaos but he still had his constant rock. The only thing that could calm him with a look, and talk to him without a single word being spoken between the two of them. Harry released his hold and kiss on her to Hermione's dismay and turned back again to the receiver to continue.

"_Just because I'm the Chosen One doesn't mean I have to do anything about Tom or his murdering bunch of marry men. And I'm only prophesized to beat him, that doesn't mean I'm destined. Plus it clearly states he has just as much of a chance of killing me," Harry said calmly but on the other end he could heard Lee whimpering. "And I'm not abandoning you at all, I'm just waiting for the rest of you all to catch up. You see I've began to notice recently that with the exception of a select brave few like Miss Chang or Lady Longbottom, that I am the only one doing actual fighting. And so I've decided to leave it to the world to decide where or not I face Good Old Tom, or if I flee and live my life as far from Britain as possible."_

"_How can we convince you to stay, I mean will it take us dying like Miss Chang for you to decide us a worth goal to save," Lee asked terrified. "And you're right Harry, you don't owe us anything. I've heard the tales of what you did in the Chamber of Secrets, and how you stopped You-Know-Who from acquiring the Philosopher's Stone at the age of eleven. And if that is the life we as a community left you to after defeating the worst dark wizard since Grindelwald then I am appalled."_

"_Well I'm glad to see someone is because most people just don't care about where I've been just what I'll do. And no you don't have to die for me to forgive you all but you all need to fight for yourselves and stop leaving it to a damn seventeen year old to solve your problems for you. Oh and for those unaware I killed a sixty-foot Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets at twelve and stopped the DADA teacher possessed by Tom for gaining immortality at the age of eleven so what the fuck have you done lately," Harry added with a smirk coming across his face and Hermione's. Hell even Ron had to laugh a little at the thought. " I'll be simple and quick about this since I don't have a lot of patience left. There are three things you need to do and make public before I'll come back to help you all. One, and this is the easiest, stand up for what is right, if you see muggles being attacked help them don't stand aside. In this war before us blood doesn't matter at all be you pureblood, half-blood, or muggleborn, I mean hell Tom Marvolo Riddle aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is named after his muggle father. Yeah, all those pureblood bigots out there right now are supporting a half-blood, see there is a god and he loves irony. This is a war for our right to live, and it is up to you to decide how we live from this day on. Albus Dumbledore once told me that a time would come when we would have to decide between doing what is right and what is easy. Well folks the time is now, and your day of judgment is here so what will you do, what's right or what's easy?"_

"_I know what you mean Harry, so let me start but standing up for what I believe in. Even if it could lead to my death, I'd welcome it knowing I could hold my head high. Dear listeners abroad and at home, my name is Lee Jordan and I support Harry Potter with all I am," Lee said with pride over taking his voice. Harry was taken aback but it was a step in the right direction but now Lee had thrown himself into trouble._

"_Thank you Lee, it is a great start my friend and I hope you're courage inspires others to our cause. Now on to number two, we need allies now more than ever and the greatest ally we could ask for is right in front of us, so I ask for you all to seek alliance but not refuge from the goblin nation. We have trusted them to watch our gold for centuries and now the time has come for us to put faith in them to do the same with our lives. To drive home the point very important and unreachable goblins, yes a mean Ragnok, know where I am at this second. I can say this knowing that the wards they placed won't allow Death Eaters to hear this broadcast," Harry spoke with great confidence. "So you're beloved and heralded Chosen One has put his life in their capable hands, will you be willing to do the same. I simple ask that you trust them, and that you realize that they hold all the gold, think of the damage that could be done to You-Know-Who if we take that from him. And what do they want in return for all this? Again it's simple, they want to be treated as equals, I don't see that as asking to much now do you?"_

"_Wow Harry I never even thought about it like that, and now that I do I can't understand why we didn't seek them out before," Lee added sounding completely thrown off but also very deep in thought._

"_Most people never have had it occur to them so don't go and beat yourself up over it. Now third and lastly, and this will be the hardest for you all to do, stop the Snatchers and I don't mean catch them. These monsters are gathering up all muggleborns and muggleborn supporters and feeding them to the dementors. These monsters need to be caught and killed Scabior, Greyback, Rodolphus_ _Lestrange_,_ and the rest. You have let them, ignored them and some of you have even encouraged them in their efforts, well no more. Here's the deal I want them dead, I want it in the Prophet, at least two of them or Potter and pals are leaving for good," Harry said with a smile twisted on his face. Ron looked as confused as ever, having sworn Harry had said Hermione killed Scabior herself already._

"_Those are the terms take them, or I leave for good and Old Tom can have his fun with you all for all I care. The choice is yours to make, but make it fast because I have a few things to do then I leave the country. So let that be all, the password to reactivate Potterwatch will be "Padfoot" which will only work once you've done all your tasks. Until then fight back, quit being cowards, and for god sake be helpful," Harry said cutting the signal._

Harry quickly moved across the room and poured himself a drink. Ron just stood there; while happy to be standing again, confused as ever at what Harry had told the world. Hermione just strode proudly over to Harry and kissed him. When she pulled back she just smiled at him and he smiled back. "God what did I ever do to deserve something as wonderful as you," Harry said lost in the moment.

"Well love, you just were you, that's all it took for me anyway. It doesn't hurt you've safed my life eighty times over. I would have died, including recently I still do owe Scabior you knw," Hermione softly replied into his neck. Ron decided it was time for him to speak up and would quickly realize it was a mistake.

"I thought that you said Hermione killed him, Harry, Scabior I mean," Ron asked. Unfortunately he had disrupted the couples moment which got him death glares from the both of them.

"No Ronald, I said that so you would get scared. Not to say she couldn't take him down but no Ron she hasn't, are you satisfied now," Harry said angrily taking a swig of his drink before heading towards the door. "I'll be back Hermione, I just got to get away for a bit. I'll go and see if Ragnok has gotten any calls yet as I assume he probably has. Ronald don't do anything stupid while I'm gone unless its leaving."

Hermione just stared a hole through Ron as he kept feeling himself getting smaller and smaller by the second. And then they heard something that terrified them, it was the sound of spells crashing in the woods around them. Both Hermione and Ron took off out the door wands drawn and at the ready. They ran in search of Harry hoping to god he was fine. Hermione, Ron saw, was in a full on panic and he never saw the spell that paralyzed him. He watched in horror as Hermione was blasted into a tree and slid to the ground out cold.

"Well well well, bout time I finally caught you don't you think gorgeous. You may have given me the slip a few weeks ago you mudblood bitch but not tonight," Ron heard Scabior say with horror filling his inside. Where was Harry at, he'd surely come to Hermione's aid. "You're precious boyfriend gave us the slip again. Always did hate house-elves you know nothing but a pain right Greyback?"

Ron didn't hear a response but Greyback wasn't known for his speaking but he did feel the claw like hands reach down and grab him. "To good old Malfoy Manor then, bet little Bella will love to play with these two don't you think? And then the Dark Lord will make sure all troubles I ever had are gone. Now lets get going this mudblood bitch is heavier than she looks," Scabior said and then they vanished without a trace.

* * *

**I know douche move on my part but Scabior is such an amazing character I couldn't cut him from this story, nor Greyback so now the question is how will Harry save them?**

**Hope you liked it, keep reviewing please and here's whats to come **

**Next Chapter: Scabior Lives**

**After That: Escape From Malfoy Manor**

**And After That: The Inside Man**


	5. Scabior Lives

**Ok so here we are again my friends.**

**Question answering time.**

**1. For the last time I'm not getting a beta reader, I'm sorry but I do this for fun. I know my writing sucks I don't doubt it, but point out to me what's wrong if it bothers you so much and I'll see if i can fix it for next time.**

**2. For those who don't remember is the main Snatcher, who is done amazingly in the film. Oh and no Greyback plays a little role in this story but more on that next chapter.**

**Ok so here you go, enjoy, review, and Support Harry Potter!**

* * *

Ron awoke again for the third time in two weeks ready to start cursing out at Dobby when the last few seconds of his memory played through his head again. Ron was suddenly in an extreme panic and the pain that the claw like fingers of Greyback were causing was immense. Ron was just able enough to look up to see a very smug looking Scabior with an unconscious Hermione draped over his shoulders and on top of it all he seemed to be whistling to himself. He knew full well that he must have been out for a good while because the sunlight was gone. Ron tried his hardest to turn to see where it was they were heading when all the color drained from his face. They were being led directly to the front gate of Malfoy Manor and standing at the gate waiting was Bellatrix LeStrange. And with one look at the twisted smile on her face Ron passed out, to no one's surprise, yet again.

"Scabior, how lovely it is of you to grace us with your presence again after so long away. The Dark Lord was starting to get worried you'd gone and somehow lost your way, or even worse; as i thought, your nerve. Mind telling me just where in the bloody hell it is you've been these past few weeks, hmm? And oh dear me, I see that you brought us some party favors, how so very thoughtful of you," Bellatrix sneered.

"Well, dear Bella, I've been quite busy hunting down this charming little mudblood I got on me shoulder here. Bitch nearly took my gorgeous head off a few weeks ago and I wanted to show her how one was to do it properly. However; as charming of a reunion as this may in fact be, can we please move this gathering inside cuz after running in the woods for two months I'd like some brandy. Trust me on this, once you get a good long look at these two that me and ole ugly here have you'll forgive us for being so late, I promise you that," He said with a maddening twinkle in his eye. Greyback just grunted at the ugly comment. "What, I can't help it you look like that mate, and it sure as hell wasn't my fault that you do, so stuff it."

"Oh and I guess that I'm just suppose to be very impressed that you managed to catch some stupid mudblo…," Bellatrix stuttered as Scabior pulled Hermione's hair back to show her face which now shined in the moonlight. Bellatrix stopped and stared down at the girl in his arms in wonder and amusement. She knew full well who this girl was as she had seen her in the Department of Mysteries years back. "Scabior I apologize, you didn't just catch any old mudblood bitch. You caught the mudblood bitch, and that means Potter will be right behind you."

"That would be why I left such an easy to follow trail for him, cuz from what I've hear the Dark Lord say the boy needs luck to have any success at all. But please, I hate to whine and all but the bitch is heavy so if you don't mind could we go inside," He asked with a knowing smirk.

* * *

Ron awoke yet again feeling even worse this time, but because he fainted like a child not because he was knocked out. He slowly looked around his surrounding environment to realize he was in a dungeon of some sort and he imagined it must have been in Malfoy Manor. Ron also came to quickly realize that Hermione was not with him at all and began to panic and pound on the caged door. He rattled and screamed at the top of his lungs trying to pry the bars apart in his rage and fear.

"If you'd please stop doing that, my head hurts and its really not helping. Plus Ronald there isn't any way out of here trust me I've looked all over. We're just going to have to sit down here and wait for help to come along. Oh but do your best to watch out for the Nargles they are not particularly nice this time of year," came the ever so calm voice of Luna Lovegood whom was sitting beside Ron. Her face was badly bruised and her hair was a complete mess but she had the same old smile on her face like nothing in the world was wrong.

Ron was shocked to see Luna in one piece, not that she was calm but that she was there and seemingly unharmed aside for the bruises. He smirked a little realizing her attempt at humor before he stopped shaking the door. He rushed over, picked her up off the ground, and hugged her happy to see a friendly face in such a hell-hole. "Luna it's so great to see you again, but it's god awful you're here," Ron said with actual compassion and sorrow which made Luna just smile.

"Oh no worries, it's really no big deal Ron, I'm just sitting here and waiting around. Plus I might add that Mr. Olivander has kept me company and made it more than bearable these past few weeks," Luna said and for the first time Ron noticed the old man laying across the room. Ron rushed to check for any serious injuries on the old man but couldn't find any that were in serious need of healing at the moment. The old man was in good health as far as he could tell, however at that moment voices came booming from upstairs as Bellatrix and Scabior started discussing who got recognition and reward.

"I was the one who found them, I was the one who hunted them down. And mind you, I was the one who caught them so it should be me who gets the reward for the work. Look, I know that you and your beloved loser family have gone and fell out of the Dark Lord's favor and I'm sorry, truly, but you will not go stealing me thunder. I've earned this, I deserve this, and Bella dear I will have this," Scabior screamed at Bellatrix.

"**HOW DARE YOU, YOU USELESS MORON. HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT WHICH YOU DON'T KNOW. YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE DIRT ON MY SHOES AND MEAN EVEN LESS IF ANYTHING AT ALL TO THE DARK LORD. MIGHT I REMIND YOU THAT YOU VANISHED AND THE DARK LORD ISN'T HAPPY ABOUT THAT,**" Bellatrix screamed at him. Ron just laughed at the image of LeStrange being kicked around like a worthless sack of potatoes by Voldemort.

"Now, now deary, there is no need to be so hostile, so just you calm it down a bit. Might I remind you that I did in fact have a very good reason to be gone for so long and I believe even if rare, that the Dark Lord will be forgiving to me once he sees the mudblood and blood traitor. All I want is the money, you can have the recognition but I want something else in return," Scabior said, and Ron didn't like the sound of his voice.

"And just what would that be Scabior, and yes yes the money means nothing to me compared to the Dark Lord's praises," Bellatrix said obviously trying to calm herself down. Ron was in a panic trying to figure away out of this hell hole. He needed to get Luna, Olivander, and Hermione out of here and fast. He tried calling for Dobby but to no avail as the elf was still probably mad at him for earlier. He tried everything he could but Luna had been right nothing could get them out of here. All he had left was to do what he could to survive and hope Harry would come and be able to get them out. However, once again his thoughts were interrupted by voices upstairs.

"I want some precious time with the mudblood. She had me running all over the damn country side looking for her. Using up a great deal of my own energy to catch her. Well I want to little miss beautiful here a better way to run off some energy. I want her screaming, and I want her to never forget my face," Scabior said horrifying Ron. Ron was screaming in his head, "_Harry if you're going to do something, then damn it to hell do it quick. Hermione needs you right now."_

To his great shock someone answered back. "_No worries Ron I'm on my way I'll get you all out of there I promise."_ Ron breathed a sigh of relief, Harry was coming and if anyone could get them out of this hell it was him.

"Deal, I'd love to see Potter's face when he hears about this it will be amazing. I bet even the Dark Lord will find it funny. So take her to which ever room you wish," Bellatrix said laughing something which only disturbed Ron more.

"In the dungeons, I want the blood traitor to watch as I ride the bitch to oblivion and back. I want him to see the pain I cause her," Scabior said, and Bella again laughed. He could hear footsteps getting louder as they were drawing near. The next thing he saw was Hermione fighting in Scabior's arms as he opened the caged door and set her down.

"Wormtail do me a favor and go away, I don't like the thought of you watching me and the lovely here. That means scram," Scabior spit back through the bars at Wormtail who was keeping guard at the door. And then it happened, something Ron was to shocked to see. Hermione got up as Wormtail left, and as Scabior left she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Sweetheart you were brilliant up there you know that don't you,' Hermione said after breaking the kiss. Scabior just smiled and turned towards Ron. He looked at him with a glare that could kill before he busted out laughing.

"I told you I was on the way Ron," Scabior laughed.

"HARRY? What the hell man, you mean to say it was you the whole time. Why the hell couldn't you just tell me, and how the hell did Greyback play along," Ron asked to shocked to move or to pick his jaw back off the floor.

"It's quite impressive the Imperious Curse isn't it. Greyback maybe a vicious werewolf but he's awfully dumb just so you know. And I needed you to be convincing so I couldn't tell you, but I will tell you this. Not once were any of you in danger, now I'll explain more later but right now as nice as it is here what do you say we get the hell out of here," Harry said, "Oh and don't worry the Polyjuice Potion will wear off in a few minutes. Luna, Mr. Olivander as nice of a stay as I'm sure you've had I thinks it's time to go home"

Harry tossed them both wands and mumbled something about Wormtail needing to pay more attention about his belongings. He turned and threw Ron his wand and leaned down and kissed Hermione as he turned back to normal handing her her wand. Before turning and pulling a wand of his own out.

"On three, ready, One, Two, Three.." and the caged door exploded off its hinges.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it, I know I know people are going to be mad. Yes Harry did in fact tell the truth to Ron in chapter two, if you've read this you know about what.**

**I know to some I haven't earned an M rating, that's really there just in case, you know?**

**Next Chapter: Escape From Malfoy Manor**

**After That: The Inside Man**

**And After That: Gringotts, Wands, and Legends**


	6. Escape From Malfoy Manor

**Sorry its been so long since Ive posted its been a long holiday for me but I promise to try and get back on my writing schedule for you all.**

**Ok so again question answering time:**

**1. For the last time Ron is not evil or scheming he was just stupid and trying to make up for it**

**2. No Lucious is not the inside man, though I loved the message because it tells me that its not just this story some of you are following**

**Ok so here we go the long overdue sixth chapter**

* * *

Harry simply grabbed Hermione and Luna's arms as the cell door went flying off of its hinges and took off running up the steps with Ron and Olivander following close behind. Griphook; on the other hand, was taking a little bit longer to get up the stairs due to his much shorter legs, but still managed. Ron looked ahead and saw a new look that had taken over in Harry's eyes, and it scared him to the core the anger he saw there. The Death Eater who was keeping guard over the cellar entrance at the top of the stairs never saw the end coming as as fast as he could blink Harry had his wand out and the man's head flew across the room leaving a trail of blood behind. The force of the spell Harry used combined with his new found rage had exploded from his wand and it was still echoing in Ron's ears. But he could hear the footsteps rapidly approaching from out in the hall, and noticed another smirk across Harry's face, this was all part of his plan.

"SCABIOR JUST WHAT THE BLUE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THE…oh dear me, if it isn't Harry Potter. Oh how pleased the Dark Lord will be with me once I've gotten you back in the cellar. Now why don't you put you're wand down before I have to go and start murdering all you're little friends. Oh and what happened to Scabior I hope you didn't leave a mess for the elves to clean because those stains never come out you know, just ask Frank Longbottom," Bellatrix said with an evil smirk, Wormtail smiling just as idiotically as ever right behind her. Harry did nothing but look at Bellatrix and smile.

"Scabior has been dead for weeks now, earlier on in the dining hall was me but as usual you were far to stupid to notice, but before I answer anything else I have a question dear Bella if you don't mind me asking before you kill us. Do you think that your beloved halfblooded lord and master is going to be happy with you when he finds out that you've once again; though I doubt it's a surprise anymore, failed him? That in your complete and utter ignorance you managed to overlook one of the most basic pureblood laws and that years later it has come back to bite you both. Do you again think you'll be forgiven yet again or will you finally have become to much of a liability to him," Harry asked slyly slowly starting to circle her. "Oh and as for you're comments you won't be killing anyone anymore, but of course your life isn't mine to take as much as I'd like to. No the honor of ridding you from the world belonging ironically to Frank Longbottom's son Neville and I promise you his day is soon coming."

"What on earth are you rambling off about this time boy. You are currently in one of my family's many homes that which is under my command by order of the Dark Lord himself. And also under my command given to me by My Lord are at least twelve Death Eaters and there are only six of you that I count and one is just a pathetic useless goblin," She screamed back at him with a crackling smile coming over her face as she too started to encircle him.

"Eleven Bella, not that I'm surprised your family never taught you to count because it would have been just a waste of time and effort," Harry shot back pointing to the body laying behind her on the cold floor. "And I personally find goblins to be very helpful myself, I mean they informed me of the nature of life debts and how exactly to use them to my advantage. For example, Wormtail, I call in the life debt you owe to me from four years ago when I saved your useless life from Sirius Black. You are ordered to go and attack Greyback until he no longer is breathing using your silver right hand or die in the trying, so mote it be."

Wormtail tried to just laugh off the order but instead he quickly found his entire body moving without his command to do so at all. He started to cry but his body gave no care as he marched into the hall and turned down the corridor before vanishing from sight. "Well I guess no matter what happens down there you are now were down to ten, and hey who knows maybe if I'm really lucky they kill each other. But I digress its not important at the moment, goblins have many other uses you know, such as retaking a dowry from a marriage that a Head of House views as no longer valid due to what they believe is a voided contract. I think dear old Tom is going to be quite mad when he learns that I took his little tea cup from your vault without any trouble at all just because you were far to dumb to realize I am head of your house and have access to your vaults," Harry said with a wide smile and the effect was immediate as Bellatrix lost all the color in her face and attacked on the spot.

Harry was quicker than she gave him credit for and dodged her first spell as it whizzed by his head into the mantle behind him. Harry was also a lot stronger than she knew and he also knew what her anger would cause her to due or at least it seemed that way because every move she made Harry was able to counter. Bellatrix tried her hardest to curse him using a great deal of her power, but no matter how hard she tried she always missed but she wasn't stupid either and she soon started towards Hermione. Harry moved quicker than Ron had ever seen him move before as Bellatrix found a wand at her throat faster than she could blink. Harry didn't cast any spell instead he just glared at her with so much hatred in his eyes that was unmatched. A few rooms down the hall screams rang out as either Wormtail or Greyback had just gotten the better of the other.

Harry just looked back again at Bellatrix with disgust before quickly stunning her, and made his way down the corridor and into the next room. Wormtail was standing over the body of Greyback when Harry entered. Greyback was scarred all over the left side of his body as the silver in Wormtail's hand had eaten away at the flesh on his face and left only tissue and bone behind. Wormtail's life was still to be short as Harry fired a simple but highly effective cutting curse that easily took the traitor's head from his shoulders. However, Harry while smiling over the body of Wormtail was forgetting one very important fact, this was still Malfoy Manor. Lucious appeared from the corridor and quickly blasted Harry into the wall on the far end of the room quicker than Ron had thought possible. However the spell wasn't strong enough and it didn't knock him out as he fired back again and again trying to best his newest foe. Hermione came running into the room looking to help only to be grabbed around the throat by the youngest Malfoy.

"Oh looky what we got here. I seem to have gone and got me Potter's precious little mudblooded whore. Don't worry that over-sized brain of yours for even a second Granger I wouldn't dare defile myself by touching you in any way other than how I am now and I still feel that I need a shower. Now watch as a real wizard defeats your beloved Potter's brains in, and then we'll go and turn you both into the Dark Lord. I always thought you were useless but no you're my family's ticket back to respectability. First you'll be taken care of then the blood-traitors, and then anyone else who stands in our way," Malfoy said whispering into Hermione's ear as she tried her best to break free from his grasp.

Luna tried to help best that she could but between trying to hold up Bellatrix and casting spells she wasn't very accurate at all. Ron had awoken from his daze was trying to help a much weakened Harry against Lucious, and Olivander was still far too much in shock to be of any help to anyone. The blast that Harry had taken earlier had weakened him dramatically and so he wasn't in his top form, but he was still trying his best because everyone was relying on him to get them out of this alive.

Harry and Ron seemed to be in a stalemate until from behind Lucious was blasted forward. He was hit so hard he ended up crashing head first into Draco who in turn released Hermione. Hermione quickly ran to Harry's side as he was quick to embrace her not even bothering to look at the new piece on the board. Ron simply stood there looking forward and was not sure at what he was seeing until the figure stepped forward from the darkness and into the light of the fireplace.

"Weasley I had hoped that you would know by this point in your life that it is not polite to stare at people like you are right now. I had seriously hoped that after six years of teaching you the best I could that you'd at least have had your manners sunk in by now. However I see that that was just me having false hope, but I'll live past the heartache I presume. Now Mister Potter I assume we can leave now that you have you prizes which I notice also includes Mrs LeStrange, how very curious but again you are running the show so who am I to argue," he said

"Of course I am Severus but I do agree I've had enough of this house to last a life time and I've got Luna and Bella so lets leave now before they decide to go ruin this moment by waking up. Dobby come get us and take us home please," Harry said and with a pop the little elf was in front of them. They all learned towards the elf and with another quick pop they were once again they were gone into the night back to the Forrest of Dean.

* * *

**Not my best I know but hell at least its something, most people assumed it was Snape and well obviously you were right. I don't usually like Snape but this time I cut him a break.**

**Please keep reviewing, and giving me input because you all have helped to shape this story so you know**

**Next Chapter: The Inside Man**

**After That: The Long Holiday**

**And After That: Neville's Vendetta**


	7. The Inside Man

**Ok I know it's been along time since my last update, and my god I seemed to make people mad with the last one so I took the time to rethink somethings and decide what questions to answer **

**So again its question answering time:**

**1. Ok so what I got hounded about the most was Harry easily being beaten after being a badass most of the time. The deal is that once Hermione was in trouble he lost focus on everything else and Malfoy got the drop on them because of it.**

**2. Yes I plan on completely redoing Snape's story arc for many reasons, one Rowling kinda gives him a really crappy life then a really crappy death I want to fix it all**

**3. For the last time, I don't want to be a jerk but I do this for fun, and having someone beta read it takes that from me. I had a beta before and they were awful about it and I ended up not releasing the story because it took away the fun. I'm sorry if it's an issue I'm trying to get better but I can't bring myself to do it.**

**So here we go again, hope its at least decent**

* * *

They all hit the cold rock hard ground of the forest with incredible force, well all except for Dobby, Luna, and Snape whom all kept their balance. Harry was breathing very heavily from his earlier encounter with Malfoy Senior, and also cursing himself for being so stupid as to ignore his surroundings in such a pivotal moment. That however was not what had made him angriest, it was the fact that his cockiness almost cost Hermione greatly. As he picked himself off the ground and offered a helping hand to Hermione and he vowed to himself to never let it happen again.

Dobby was half-past panicked as he looked around him at his Master and his friends. Harry was bruised and beaten, and Hermione was bleeding and slowly breathing. The door to their home flew open and Kreacher came storming out to help in any way he could all the while insulting Dobby for not getting to Harry sooner. They both moved towards Hermione seeing how she was in the worst shape but quickly were relieved to see that her injuries were not as bad as they had assumed them to be. That of course didn't stop them from being overly-protective as they usually were.

Ron was as dazed and confused as ever whether it be because Snape had just saved them or the fifty-mile an hour smack into the dirt he wasn't entirely sure about. He was still trying to understand it all, all the lies Harry had been saying to him the country. Harry had told them Scabior was alive but he wasn't, he had told them to take out Greyback but he'd done it, and then he insults Snape only to be rescued by him. Ron knew it was pointless asking what was going on, especially with Hermione hurt. He would wait but he wasn't sure how long he could or would have to.

"Ron you look confused as ever, I hope the Nargles haven't escaped that cellar with inside your head," Luna leaned over him staring with her blank as always smile. Ron saw an even more awkward sight as he sat up to see Harry and Snape leading Hermione into the house with Dobby following just behind them. Harry turned away from the door and spoke directly to Kreacher.

"Kreacher can I trust you not to obey Bellatrix when she wakes, I have absolute faith in you but I need to hear it from you to be sure," Harry asked the old elf seriously as he could, trying to convey he would believe the elf without the elf throwing a fit and slamming his head into the wall. Kreacher just looked at him knowingly and then nodded and bowed, Harry took this at value and headed into the house.

Luna slowly helped Ron back up to his feet and then lead him inside. Ron saw as Harry walked into what must have been Harry's and Hermione's room and lock the door. Behind him Snape slowly lowered himself into an armchair. He tried to piece it all together, and of all of it Snape being here worried him on what he had all missed. All he could think about, all he could focus on was how pissed Voldemort would be at the Malfoy's when he learns how close Harry was to being his, and in all honesty it just made him laugh.

* * *

"Let me see if I'm understanding you properly Lucius, because I'm starting to think that my hearing must be going. You mean to tell me that you in fact somehow in all your incompetence had caught the mudblood Granger and blood traitor Weasley only to be outsmarted by Potter yet again. That Potter was in your very own manor, outsmarted our guards, and somehow killed Greyback and Wormtail along with many others and then just walked out the front door. And you sat and watched as Potter just happened to appear from no where and grabbed his friends along with Olivander and the crazed girl and vanished. And even worse yet you sat there and let him take Bellatrix from her own families home," Voldemort snapped and using restraint in order not to kill the useless worm in front of him.

"My..my..Lor..lord, Potter was broken and beaten. It..it was someone..someone else whom interfered on his behalf. Someone else whom was also in the house helped him to escape from us," Lucius stuttered out trying to keep his nerve. "I swear it to you my Lord, we have been betrayed."

"Lucious, you have no right to accuse others for your failures even if you speak the truth to me now. You and your useless whelp have done nothing but fail me in every way, in fact I hold the whelp higher than you because he got those most loyal to me into Hogwarts. While he didn't carry out my plan to order, he still succeeded to some degree where as you have always failed me," Voldemort was in a rage beyond measure with the thought of what the boy could torture at of Bellatrix if he tried. "Lucius, you are to find the boy and bring him to me. Don't fail me again, because I won't be merciful anymore but as punishment for your actions tonight your son comes with me."

* * *

Ron was just sitting there wondering what the hell was going on Harry had locked himself up in Hermione's room for the past two hours and not a peep was heard. Even worse was the fact that Snape was just sitting across from him staring holes through his head it seemed.

"Wouldn't be to entirely difficult sense there isn't much up there now is there Weasley," Snape snapped almost jokingly. Ron could only kick himself on the fact he forgot Snape could read people's minds like books. "You know Weasley I'm surprised you even know what a book is sometimes given your utter lack of effort over the years."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway? Last time me and Harry spoke about you it was about how he planned to kill you on sight now here you are saving us from your Death Eater buddies and sipping tea on Harry's couch. I mean when I came back I expected to be out of the loop but for God's sake I come back Harry and Hermione are all gooey for each other, they have a house in the middle of the woods, they have two house-elves catering there every need, and a sworn enemy at their table eating brunch," Ron shouted with his dazed look on his face.

"Ok I'll be as honest as I can with you but understand that Harry has forbidden me to reveal information he deems to sensitive without his permission. As you stated a lot has changed in a very short amount of time. I'll start with the obvious you remember Albus' hand looking burnt I assume," Snape questioned and Ron thought back and then nodded wanting to get to where this was leading to. "Dumbledore was already dying when I ended his life due to the god-awful ring, and I did it because he asked me to."

Ron seemed to try to be processing all this at once. It did in fact make some sense and did seem to be the kind of thing only Dumbledore would ask someone to do but now the question was why. "Because Weasley it was either I kill a friend in order to help him die with his grace and dignity intact or let Mr. Malfoy destroy any chance he has at redemption. I didn't kill Albus to see him dead I did it because he was a friend who deserved better than what Greyback would have done to him."

Ron could see the honesty in Snape's eyes, and as much as he wanted not to believe it it seemed this was why Harry trusted him. And he had no doubt it was why they were all still alive and safely away from Death Eaters.

"So how did you convince Harry to listen to your story when he seemed dead set on killing you at the first chance he got," Ron asked

"Weasley that is actually a very good question, I'm shocked a bit to be honest. Well in wasn't that difficult you see, Albus' portrait told Fawkes to deliver Harry a letter. Sense Fawkes is a purely light creature Harry was willing to listen, simple as that," Snape said matter of factly. "Believe it or not Weasley it is in fact just that simple, I can read into your head remember. I do feel slightly unclean when I do it though both a Gryffindor and an idiot. Harry decided to give me a fair chance and I believe it worked to everyone's benefit I believe."

"I'm just confused as ever I mean we did what they wanted and got Luna, but what was with Harry I mean it's like he's a different person. And then in the midst of a duel he loses his cool and the blonde grease ball knocks him down. Just a lot of unanswered questions and a lot involve you and even I assume you can understand why," Ron said as if he were a lost child.

"Of course I can Weasley, it's not hard to understand your confusion, at least on this matter anyway. Harry became more powerful because he's more focused on what he wants these days, and that is to live in a peaceful time with Miss Granger. But he isn't immune to weaknesses that plague all powerful men. Because he started to succeed he believed he always would and his pride built up on this. It was an issue his father had as well, and even myself included fell victim to. He got to sure of himself and when Miss Granger got caught trying to find him he let his guard down," Snape said staring at Ron trying to see if he was taking in everything he was saying. "Do remember even while injured he still was able to fight Malfoy Senior to a draw before I could intervene. Harry is more powerful but he isn't by any means perfect, he has weaknesses such as his concern for Miss Granger's well being but that is also one of his greatest strengths as well."

"You know you are really starting to sound like Dumbledore now," Ron smirked back at him.

"Given the greatness of the man I will take that as a compliment coming from you Weasley. Now do you have anymore questions to ask me that you find important," Snape asked.

"Just one really," Ron smiled, "What's with calling Harry by his first name when everyone is just their last name to you?"

"It's simple really I call Dumbledore Albus, and Potter Harry only due to respect for the man. Harry is willing to face an army for those he cares about, willing to do whatever it takes to saves those he loves. Something I myself didn't think to do till it was to late," Snape said with tears building in the corners of his eyes. "If you'll recall Harry calls me Severus now instead of Snape and it is out of a mutual respect for each other."

"Truer words were never spoken Severus," said Harry from behind them both making them jump. "So your both aware she's ok, just resting now. I can't believe I almost screwed up so badly after so much had gone so well. Anyway I need to focus, Severus I hate to kick you out but I believe you need to get back to Hogwarts before old Tom comes calling. I can assume that you kept my brief visit a secret?"

"Of course Harry, the Carrows are easily distracted enough that they noticed nothing. I do hope that soon you will trust me enough to tell me what you needed back onto the school grounds for. But for now keep your secrets, I've got enough of my own as is," Snape replied.

"Of course Severus and thank you again for helping," Harry said and just like that Snape was gone. "Come now Ron we have three guests and a prisoner to talk to."

Ron quickly followed Harry down the hall and into the first room where Griphook was waiting. "Mister Potter good to see you again, I've just spoken to Ragnok and he told me to tell you that the item in question has been found and destroyed. And that also some sort of Order came looking for an alliance."

Harry just smiled and said, "Thank you Griphook, it seems everything is still going our way."

* * *

**Ok wow it's been a long time so I hope that was good enough for now. After so many months away some story arcs have changed and this story will be a little longer than I original intended for it to be.**

**I love the feedback, both positive and negative its welcome. I know im not the best writer but I hope you all at least enjoy what little you can of this.**

**Ok so now for the new Next Chapter names**

**Next Chapter: So It Begins Again**

**After That: The Long Break**

**And After That: The Rebellion**

**And After That Even: _Padfoot_**


	8. So It Begins Again

**Ok so here we are yet again with again another chapter, forewarning no action takes place this chapter just setting up for things to come including the Hallows. I did change some things around and when we get to the wand wait until next chapter and i'll explain everything.**

**Ok so again question time:**

**1. I know that in Potterwatch that Harry wanted Scabior and Greyback stopped by the people and then he kills them himself but trust me it all still works out there are plenty of Snatchers out there to catch.**

**2. Bellatrix isn't needed for her vault but in the next chapter will play an important role, and I promise she won't escape. Harry's more focused than ever now, he won't allow it**

**Ok so here we go**

* * *

"Ron, hold up real quick ok. I need to go in and speak with Luna and Mr. Olivander, but I need to do it on my own so please do me a favor and go get an update on Hermione's condition from Kreacher for me and watch over her till I get there. After that come back, if I'mnot done yet then please just wait. I'm going to need you because after that we are going to have a long nice chat with a certain Death Eater," Harry told Ron never looking at him as he walked down the hall towards Mr. Olivanders room.

"Of course Harry but later on me and you need to talk about whats been going on since I left. I've been patient and didn't have the right to ask it of you earlier but after everything that's happened I think that its not to much to ask," Ron said as serious as he could. He knew that he was still behind on everything that was happening but if this war was going to come to a head soon he wanted to know everything he could before hand. He knew he had blown it big once already and it had cost him a chance with Hermione, this time he wouldn't and couldn't screw up again.

"Ron when the time comes I'm going to need you to help me and I'm going to need you to trust me, and you're not going to want to, but you must. Because in the end if everything goes the way I plan it to, you'll play a huge role, that is of course if the people of the wizarding world want to be saved. They still have yet to prove it to me, and the Order alone calling to the goblins for help doesn't count because they already were fighting to begin with," Harry said seemingly staring off into space void of any real emotion.

"Harry, are you telling that you really do mean to leave all those people out there counting on you for dead? Harry, I know you hate it but face the fact man you're the Chosen One, it's got to be you that ends this," Ron said almost pleadingly, trying to get through to him.

"I know what I am Ron and I've come to except that fact about my life. But just because I am the people's so called Chosen One doesn't mean that I'm the only one who can or has to fight. All it really means is that I'm the one who has to finish the fight against him, whether for good or bad. I'm just tired of people coasting along and trying to use me as the buffer between them and their comfortable worlds and Riddle. They want me to risk everything, to put Hermione's and my own life on the line while they just sit back and watch it all unfold. No more Ron, I've done ten times the amount anyone else has ever done to end this war and only four other people I know deserve to have my constant help. Dumbledore for all he taught me and protected me from, Snape who hasn't stopped after nearly twenty years, Hermione hasn't left my side through it all, and then there's you Ron," Harry said now staring Ron dead in the eye. "No matter what happens from here on out we're friends, but I haven't forgot that you left us yet but we've been through too much hell together. I don't hate or blame you for leaving, hell I had tried to stop you from coming in the first place. Plus, it worked out in my favor, I got alone time with Hermione and the rest is history."

"I'll be ready and willing to go when the time comes Harry, I promise. I have no intention of ever leaving your side again mate, your's or Hermione's. Now I'll go and attend to Hermione like you asked, I just hope Kreacker doesn't bash my brains in," Ron said walking off. Harry could only smile as he strode down the hall and opened Olivander's door.

* * *

"Hermione, are you ok? Can you hear me," Ron asked leaning over her bed carefully looking at her face.

"Stupid Weasel, doubting what Kreacher has already told him twice before. Mistress is perfectly fine in Kreacher's care, only problem Mistress has is traitor leaning over her. I's only allowed you in because Master asked me too," Kreacher sneered.

"Kreacher please be still it's ok, he's only concerned and yes Ronald I'm fine its just as usual Harry being overly worried again. I assume that's why you are here isn't it? Harry is busy as always and sent you to come check up on me, well that and then I don't think he wants anyone listening in to his conversation with Olivander," Hermione spoke softly from her over-stuffed bed her eyes just barely opened.

"I'm glad to see you haven't missed a beat Hermione. It scares me seeing the smartest of us in such a state. Wait, why wouldn't Harry want anyone to overhear him talking to Mr. Olivander? I mean I know you all don't trust me; especially the demon elf there, but it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon now am I," Ron asked now more confused than he was an hour ago and that was with Snape in the house.

"Ron it has to do with everything that you've missed since you left us like the arse you are. Harry wants to talk to Olivander about a theory of his, and doesn't want just anyone overhearing it, even if it's you Ronald. I'll tell you our theory but remember it's just a theory and we have no evidence to support it as of yet. Which is what Harry is after, proof which he believes Olivander to have. I also notice that Harry being Harry seems to trust you again so realize that your lucky to be told anything other than shut up. Because I on the other hand, want my strengthen back just so I could slap you for abandoning us," Hermione glared.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, your still scary even when injured, you know that? How do you reckon Harry trusts me He didn't show me any sign that he does. And yes if you wouldn't mind I'd like to know what this theory of yours is and why it's all top secret," he asked.

"Stupid traitor, Master sends him to check on that which Master cares most about and asks how he is trusted. Kreacher is honored to serve Mistress and know that Master trusts him with that most precious to him," Kreacher again sneered from his corner. And It hit Ron, Harry had sent him to Hermione in a weak state and if Ron had been bitter or resentful now would have been the perfect time to have done something..

"Do you know of the Tale of the Three Brothers, Ronald," Hermione asked still smiling at Kreacher's comments.

"Yeah course I do, Mum read it along with all the Beetle's tales when I was growing up, why," Ron asked?

"Because Ron, the three items mentioned in the tale really exist," Came a new voice, it was Luna. "Sorry Hermione Harry sent me with yet more news for you. He wanted me to tell you that he had to head to meet with Ragnok immediately something about a tea cup i think he said, told me you'd understand. I was also to tell you that the answer to both of your inquires you guys wanted answered is yes. Also Dobby wanted to tell Kreacher to rotate, He wants to see as he put it Miss Granger, and needs you to take care of our other guest for right now. Anyhow, there was I, ah yes Ron the three items are real."

"Thank you Luna it's great and disturbing news all at once but at least we know now," Hermione said but it was obvious what ever the good news was outweighed the bad big time because Hermione just kept grinning. While in the back corner Kreacher had vanished in a pop and Dobby appeared seconds later and ran to redo Hermione's bandages.

"Anyhow Ron, the three items the brother's receive from Death are real. I assume you remember them correct," Luna asked?

"You mean to tell me that the wand, the cloak, and the stone are real. How can you even believe that Luna? How do you even prove it," Ron asked disbelieving.

"Ron you've had one of the three with you for years, just think about it, Harry's cloak," Luna said matter of factly, "Surely you would know that no cloak works as well as Harry's has and Harry's has been in his family for years."

Now that he thought about it it did make sense, I mean Invisibility Cloaks aren't perfect, but Harry's always was. But the other two seemed highly unlikely. "Tell me everything you can about these items if you will Luna," Ron asked.

"Of course Ron, I'd be pleased first they are called The Deathly Hallows…."

* * *

Harry was running at full sprint down the corridors at Gringotts on his way to Director Ragnok's office. Harry had handed over the destroyed Horcruxes to the goblins so they knew what to look for and now they had found something that was most troubling according to the Director. Harry nearly burst through the door but Ragnok barely moved, he just sighed heavily.

"Mister Potter I've called you in because of two things that have just come up, but first to put your mind at ease we followed the orders we were paid for. We found it, the horrible object, the cup found in the LeStrange vault has been destroyed. It was hard to find without knowing what we were looking for of course. Destroying it was much easier, and people wonder why we keep fire-breathing dragons here. Those flames are good for more than just lighting a room and killing a would-be thief. Now we reach the difficult part as it turns out you were hiding something from us. I don't know how exactly to approach this subject with you Mister Potter but we are upset that you didn't see it worthwhile telling us. Why didn't you tell us you had a former Horcrux with you, it would have made things easier," Ragnok said holding up the snitch from Harry's bag at which Harry could only stare blankly at. "It was inside it seems, it was a very old ring but that's not even the weirdest part. Our detectors show that an even stronger magic lays hidden dormant within. It is our belief that the power is only usable to witches and wizards such as yourself. I can see from the look on your face you didn't know you were carrying it, no harm we found it by accident anyway so we'll let it slide for now"

Harry sat there looking at the ring Ragnok held out to him just inches from his face. Harry slowly reached forward and took it with great care almost as if afraid it would break on contact with his skin. He knew instantly what he was holding just from the symbol carved into the top of the ring. Dumbledore could have left him any Horcrux but he left him this one on purpose, and the reason was clear as Harry looked over the stone sitting in the center of the ring. Harry had the Resurrection Stone in his grasp, but he knew better than to use it at the moment more important things needed tending to first.

"We believe it would be better held in your hands. We hope that something like this doesn't happen again because I don't want to disrupt our business deal. Now as of this morning we have received nearly four thousand letters and counting begging for an alliance in your support. Mister Potter it has began, and something tells me you already knew this."

Harry looked up from the ring in his hand and just smiled at the old goblin.

* * *

"Wait so you mean to tell me that The Cloak of Invisibility, The Resurrection Stone, and The Elder Wand are all really real. But not only that, as it turns out Harry has one in his possession and has had it for years and no one knew about it," Ron asked both the women in disbelieve hoping that one would correct the other.

"No Ronald, not just one Harry has two of the Hallows. You aren't going to like this next part Ron but Harry has the Elder Wand and he got it all with the help of Snape," Hermione said. "Harry lost his wand you know but still seems to have one doesn't he, Ron Harry has been using the Elder Wand since then. Turns out that Dumbledore got it after he defeated Grindelwald , Malfoy beat him on top of the Astronomy Tower and then Harry beat Malfoy just yesterday to take full control of it."

"Actually sweetheart I hate to correct you but it seems that I have all three now," came Harry's voice from the door. "Dumbledore knew the whole time what he was doing and he left the stone in the snitch. After we got Snape to gently open the tomb and he replaced it with a fake that Olivander made yesterday. Dumbledore left me the stone, the last Hallow, it's all falling into place now, and soon the world will be at full blown war once again but this time we'll be ready for it. I think what we need right now however is a well deserved time off from all this war talk and have a nice holiday don't you think. Plus we still have to keep our promise to Mr Lovegood, and then we get what we've wanted all along."

"What exactly is it you all want from Mr. Lovegood anyway," Ron asked giving up on asking about the Hallows. He decided if Harry had them then it was all he needed to know about them.

"Well Ron, as I'm sure you're aware Mr. Lovegood is strange and loves all sorts of awkward ceremonies and rituals and has gotten himself licensed in many of them. So if you could just use your imagination I'm sure you'll get it soon enough," Harry said with a smile. It hit Ron instantly with his strange ways of course he would be able to. The favor Harry and Hermione wanted made perfect sense now. Of course Mr. Lovegood being his awkward self would be licensed in all sorts of marriage ceremonies. Ron just shook his head thinking silently to himself, "So it begins again, another adventure, another headache, another_ kind of life."_

* * *

**Hope it was good for you, I found that I enjoyed writing the beginning more than the end and as for Lovegood well it just seemed like something weird he'd learn and be licensed in.**

**Next Chapter: The Long Break**

**After That: The Rebellion**

**And After That: _Padfoot_**

**And After That Even: The Unforeseen Tragedy **


	9. Holiday Realizations

**Ok so here we are yet again my friends I know the chapter title is a little confusing but the long break is over rather quickly so you know. We are about to hit the next seven or eight chapters of action from a lot of different angles**

**Ok so question time again:**

**1. I never said Harry and Hermione would be getting married instantly so don't hold your breath.**

**2. Seriously? Ron is not evil, I know a lot of you don't like that but get over it already**

**Ok so here you go:**

* * *

Three weeks had pasted since Ron had been told about the Elder Wand and he still wasn't sure if he believed it, or if he wanted to for that matter. Harry had explained to him how he had convinced Snape to open Dumbledore's tomb in the dead of night and replace it with a fake. How Snape had managed to deliver it to him without drawing any suspicion what so ever to himself. How Harry had even learned of the Hallows in the first place was an entertaining tale in and of itself. Harry had set out to find out from Mr. Lovegood about the possibility of getting married, and somehow he had turned the conversation to the Deathly Hallows. Harry wasn't stupid so naturally it didn't take long at all to figure out where the Cloak was. And it was after about an hour of thinking and conversing that he had agreed to save Luna, and trying to figure out how to do it that it dawned on him where the Elder Wand was as well. Harry moved quick to put all his plans into action and the only thing Harry said he hadn't planned on was Ron's return to them.

Hermione had kept to her word about not trusting Ron as she would stop talking anytime he walked into the room and only started again when he left. She had become extremely reclusive and always seemed to have a lot on her mind when Ron saw her. Ron kept trying to prove himself to them both but just sitting around their house didn't present many opportunities. Luna had become a nice distraction even if she was a bit out there. She told Ron of how she was caught, and how she never lost hope that something good was going to happen. She told him of all the strange, and unbelievable creatures that she said one day she would prove to the world existed. It made Ron smile to see and talk to her because it reminded him in the darkest of times some people still held strong onto hope.

However Ron still was impatient knowing that his parents and family were still all at risk unless they ended this war and fast but it was becoming clear that Harry was in no hurry. It turned out that Harry had one of his demands met when over a hundred and so wizards contacting the goblins, but it wasn't enough for Harry. Harry was going to make the world wait, even with only two Horcruxes left to destroy. Harry said that not only did he know what they were but also where they were, but what should have been relieving only made Ron more upset.

Harry went and lived his day to day and seemed to not care about the outside world at all apart from the Lovegoods, Severus, and Remus' family. Harry had Hermione and to him that was all he needed, and nothing else mattered. Ron could understand trying to make a point but Harry seemed to be giving up, and it wasn't as if Voldemort was too upset. The radio had told them that over a hundred muggles were killed when a bridge suddenly collapsed. Harry seemed upset but set in his ways.

The next two months flew by and before Ron knew it it was already March, and still nothing was getting done. Harry had contacted Mr. Lovegood but according to him it was to dangerous to try and come collect Luna at the moment because his house was constantly being watched. Harry and Hermione understood but it also meant that they had to put off on their plans.

On the radio it was being broad-casted that the world had been falling into a great chaos because of Voldemort, and without Harry around to save them most people were just giving up or moving on. However, a great number of the population still refused to bow before Voldemort and except the fate they seemed doomed to. The goblins got more and more calls in about a truce and after two months over five hundred had flooed in to ask. Also reports kept coming in left and right that Snatcher groups were being stopped at every turn, and some of the worst were battled until dead. Still this didn't make any difference as Harry didn't move into action or show any sign to do so. One day after listening to the report Ron had finally had enough.

Ron barged into the lounge where Harry sat reading over his bank holding statement that Griphook had just dropped off. Harry looked up and noticed something in Ron's eyes and put the papers down knowing that this was going to be a long conversation. "Can I help you Ron," Harry said casually.

"Harry I can't stand this crap anymore! What the hell are we doing out here? What the hell are you doing? Do you even realize that people are dying out there Harry and all you do is sit here on your ass as the world begs and pleads for you to return and help them. I get it mate really I do, they deserve some of this but how can you sit back without a single care in the world and just let that bastard murder people? My family is out there Harry in case you forgot. I know what you have against Ginny and trust me if it ends up being true I will be the first to blast her out a window but what about Fred, or George, or my dad? What about Neville, Katie, and the rest whom you trained who are waiting for you to call them into action. I just want to know that you aren't just sitting here and doing nothing because of a stupid grudge. Because if it is in fact because of that then you are no better than they were when they attacked you," Ron screamed at him.

"Ron I honesly get where you're coming from really I do, but please just think about what they are asking for for one second. They want a seventeen year-old kid to fight a Dark Lord with more than fifty years of experience on me. How does that come across as fair to you, and don't think I haven't realized people are suffering. However I'm not the only one who can fight and help them. The prophecy said I would kill old Tom but it never said I had to do it alone," Harry calmly said back.

"Harry you're never alone you know that Hermione, Neville, and Luna will always have you back and I screwed up once I swear on my magic and life I won't do it again," Ron said as a blinding light absorbed the room and when it cleared Harry looked on in shock but Ron looked calm as ever. "Yes Harry I'm well aware of what just happened. I may not be as bright as Hermione but I know old wizard traditions and how they work. Harry this may not be how we wanted our lives to be, especially you, but this is what we were dealt. I wish I could fix my screw ups but I can't but we can guarantee that future generations get the chance to make their own."

"Ron you didn't need to do that mate, I trust you with my life and you know it. I know its hard with your family out there and you not knowing what is happening with them but what can I really do that would be of help," Harry asked him?

"It may not be what you want Harry but it's whats right," Ron applied.

"He's right and you know it Harry; wow that is really weird to say but anyway, we may have been placed early on in an awful situation but in the end we came out all the better," Came Hermione's voice as she walked gingerly over to Harry, "I don't like Ron still and its been months since he came back from his disappearing act, but for once in his life he's not talking out of his arse. We maybe mad at the world for all that's happened but if they had paid attention you and I never would have gotten our chance. You and Ron never would really have been friends and the D.A. wouldn't be ready to do what is needed. Instead we'd be stuck with a Ministry army lead by Fudge, and that would have been a disaster."

"Your both right but what do you want me to do, go out and fight and risk losing all I have? I have a beautiful girlfriend I'd give my life for in an instant. A best friend who while might be thick in the head sometimes comes through when I need him most. Great friends, a loving home, and peace and quiet. If you two tell me that Voldemort's death is that important to risk everything then we'll start planning right now," Harry said.

"Harry love, if we are to ever have a life of peace then he needs to be brought down. I want to live in a world where I can see my parents and friends without fear of dying," Hermione said with tears forming.

"I just want to see my family again," Ron added quietly. "And to know that their safe."

"Ok then, let's get started shall we" Harry said and stood up walking out of the lounge down the hall and towards Luna's room with Ron and Hermione quickly in tow. "Luna will you message your father for me and tell him to get in contact with Professor McGonagall. All he needs to do is relay a single message, "Tell the birds that in a fortnight we go back to where it began for us all." Can you do that for me?"

"Of course Harry, guess since there is to be a war of school the wedding plans are off for the moment at least," Luna said smiling. Harry could only laugh at the girl, he should have known the Ravenclaw would get it.

"Kreacher," Harry called and the little elf appeared immediately in front of Harry, "I need you to deliver a message to Severus for me. Tell him that by tomorrow evening I will be at Hogwarts and make sure he knows I want him to inform Voldemort of that fact." The little elf just nodded his head and vanished.

"Hermione you know what to do, be careful out there love and come back swiftly and safe," Harry said as he kissed her as if he'd never see her again. "In two days time I plan on Mr. Lovegood holding his promise and us starting our own family."

Hermione could only smile and blush and whisper "I love you" into his ear before disapparating. Ron couldn't believe what was going on. In just seconds Harry went from sitting down reading to planning for a full scale war without batting an eye.

"Dobby," Harry yelled, "Go to Griphook, tell him the time has come to uphold his and his kinds end of the bargain and that they are to meet us at Hogwarts within twenty-four hours."

"Ron, I will ask a favor from you that will see you miss the beginning of the battle but if you succeed will turn the tide heavily in our favor, but first," Harry strode over to the counter and pulled out the old radio tapping it twice with his wand before saying "Padfoot."

Right before Ron's own eyes Harry's long holiday was over and the war was about to begin.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it, i got tired of waiting myself but the next few chapters are all about preparing, then we hit the war.**

**And don't think I forgot about good old Bella, and in case your wondering its been about four months since Ron's return.**

**Quickly I also want to make a statement about my other Harry/Hermione story Righting of All Wrongs. It had been discontinued but I have started re-editing and have the first two chapters up with the third coming to day and I will be finishing the story.**

**Next Chapter: Potterwatch Returns**

**After That: The Order Assembles**

**And After That: Longbottom Justice**


	10. Potterwatch Returns

**Ok so after much debating between me, myself and I i have decided to throw out all the chapter names I have come up for future chapters because the story is evolving in many ways for me. But anyhow as I did say we still have a few chapters of preparing before the Battle of Hogwarts happens. This is one, there will also be a chapter about what Hermione is doing, on about what the Order is doing, and one about what Harry is doing the 24 hours leading up to the battle. There may be more don't know quite yet but if there are to be more there will only be about one or two more than described.**

**Also characters fates have changed from what I had originally planned but don't worry the story stays the same course I just had to fix a few subplots that I realized were..well dumb.**

**Ok question time.**

**1. Ok I don't like being mean and all but people who are messaging me about how Ron is an evil git, I thank you for your input but for the last time Ron is actually a good guy this time around. I'm sorry some of you are mad, but please stop cursing me its really kinda making me cringe and not want to continue.**

**2. I won't say anything about what Luna's purpose is but she will play a huge role before all is said and done.**

**3. Yes Harry let Hermione go off by herself, he trusts her.**

**Anywho, here is the newest diaster and its a return of my favorite part of DH, Potterwatch! **

* * *

Arthur and Molly were at the lowest point they had ever been at since they had been married all those years ago. For the second time in just two years time their beloved home had been attacked by Death Eaters and burned to the ground. The only luck they seemed to have was that they were busy at the time of the attack meeting with Bill at Gringotts so no one was home which meant that no one was hurt. Now they found themselves not only penniless which they were use to, but now they were having to impose on Bill and Fleur at their home in what should have been a blissful time for the young couple. Bill had said it had been a non issue and Fleur completely agreed with him. But really what was weighting on their minds were their children. Sure they had taken Ginny from Hogwarts and she was now safe at Shell Cottage with them, but word was scarce on the condition of Fred, George, and Ron.

Word had come in months ago about what Fred and George had been up to along with other members of the Order but now Potterwatch was off the air. The only good thing that came from that was renewed hope to the world as for the first time since last summer the world heard from Harry himself. Harry and Hermione being safe was a huge relief to the Weasleys but the biggest was when they figured out that Ron was in fact with them. Word had been sent that he had been seen all along northern Britain. But with the good came the bad as Harry cut off communication saying that he was about ready to give it up and abandon them all. Of course this had the desired effect he wanted as all across other news channels reports came in of Snatchers being roughed up and in some cases killed all across the country.

The Order acted immediately as well sending representatives to meet with goblins only to have to wait for hours behind many others who too had gotten the hint. Molly and Arthur had themselves been attacking Snatchers, which is what had brought them to the state they were in now. They didn't regret what they had done, no they were proud it was just a sad thing to have happen to a place they all held so dear to them. Molly was on the verge of tears as Ginny wrapped her arms around her mother. Arthur was just staring at the floor with a blank expression when Bill came in through the door.

"You guys might want to come hear this. Something is going on with the radio but we aren't that sure what it is," Bill said looking into his father's eyes. "But if I were a betting man I think Harry is about to talk again."

Molly straightened herself out and held onto Ginny's hand as they followed Bill and Arthur into the living room. Fleur was sitting there trying to tune in the radio but nothing seemed to be working. Bill just kissed her cheek and told her to give him a shot but before Bill could try anything Arthur leaned down to the radio wand pointed and said "_Padfoot"_

"_This is Potterwatch, transmission will begin in ten minutes. I repeat transmission will begin in ten minutes. This is a priority transmission and the final Potterwatch transmission. Again I repeat Potterwatch will begin in ten minutes."_

All of the Weasley's, even Fleur, immediately recognized the voice of the youngest male Weasley and a sudden feeling of relief poured into the atmosphere. Molly was now crying tears of happiness and Arthur was only smiling but soon the words came ringing through that would change everything. Not only that but would set forth in motion events that would bring an end to this awful war. Arthur slowly thought back on what Ron had said over the radio and a thought came to him

"Ron said this is to be the last Potterwatch ever. I don't think I like the sound of that at all if I may say so myself. You don't really think that Harry still plans to abandon everyone who cares about him do you," Arthur asked looking at Bill but he never got an answer as the radio sprang to life with the voice of Harry coming in crystal clear.

"_Well done my friends if I say so myself, well done. You have been holding up your end of the bargain quite well if what my sources tell me are true, but first I have to admit to you all I kinda lied to you last time. You see Scabior was no longer a threat when I told you to hunt him, because currently his body is at the base of the cliff rotting three miles from my location right now. Also on the great news side of things the mad wolf Greyback, well he's kinda dead too, as is Peter Pettigrew; for real this time I promise. You see I recently took a small trip to a dreary little place called Malfoy Manor and personally saw their executions myself."_

"_Now before we go any further I have a very special guest I would like you all to hear from just to see how serious I am. She's kinda crazy and has a foul mouth so if children are present please send them away for a moment if you will…they gone? Good now say hi to all the nice people Bella."_

"_Fuck you Potter. You, the blood traitor and your mud blooded whore are all going to die at the hand of…..hmmmmm"_

"_Well enough of her, as you can see I've been quite the busy bee myself. Now most are probably wondering why I did that and its simple really. Three teens set up this station so to assume that it can't be heard by the Ministry is a laugh really. Tom I bet you're listening right now, hanging on every word I have to say. You're probably wondering how serious I am in all this. Well Bella here is going to be my demonstration to how serious I am about all of this. Now Tom if you are listening I want you to listen very closely to my next couple of words… AVADA KEDAVRA."_

"_Tom let that be a lesson for you to think on, and to the rest of you that that show you how serious I take this war. Bellatrix was an evil sadistic woman with no compassion in her heart and deserved her fate and then some. I will no longer show mercy to those with no pity in their hearts for others. That does not make me like the enemy however, I kill for the purpose of protecting those I care for. Voldemort kills for the fun of it, for the joy it brings to him. I am better than him."_

"_Now on to more cheerful news, you kept up your end of the bargain so then its only fair I do the same. I will continue to fight Tom and his followers and will follow them to Hell itself to make sure that they are put down like the dogs they are. But I cannot do it alone anymore, but then again I've not really ever been alone. As most of you probably are aware I have been traveling for quite awhile now. I have had hard times on my travels but I've had some of the best company with me that you can imagine. First to all Hogwarts students who are worried about the fate of Ravenclaw student Luna Lovegood fear not for right now I believe she is in the next room making tea. I personally along with others saved her from the Hell that is Malfoy Manor. Also Mrs. Weasley I know your listening and someone wants to say hi really quick."_

Molly was almost in tears as the voice of her son came across the radio. Arthur also felt relief race into him as did it to Bill and Fleur. Ginny was feeling doubly relieved at the fact that both her good friend Luna and her brother were safe. Relief also hit her that Harry was safe and if he could do the impossible maybe just maybe they could have the future together she always dreamed about.

"_Hey mum, sorry if I got you all worried for nothing. I hope everyone is ok with everyone back home and god I hope you got Ginny outta that hell hole of a school. I got to go but I promise I will see you soon. Bye."_

"_Hope that made your day a little brighter Mrs. Weasley. I also want to point out that I have had the loyalty of two of the bravest house-elves I have ever met. They have been wonderful these past few months and without them I surely would have perished. And speaking of people whom without I wouldn't be here anymore there is one person I have had the greatest pleasure to know that has saved my life countless times. I speak of course about Hermione Granger, whom without I don't think I would or could have gotten as far as I have."_

"_But enough of that for the moment. The point of this radio broadcast was very simple and very direct. Tom I know your listening in right now and I want you to focus as hard as you can on what I'm about to say. In twenty-four hours I will be at the gates of Hogwarts waiting for you and your army. You can bring with you everything you've got and don't worry about Snape I sent him a message earlier so trust me he'll be there too I know it. If you are as powerful and brave as they say I dare you to meet me at the school for the fight between us. I won't back down until your dead and if you choose to run like a coward I will hunt you down."_

"_To the rest of you listening at home think about what you believe and what you would do to make the world better for your children. I know that you weren't sure what to do when you saw all the changes happening around you. You were afraid so you remained loyal to the Ministry as you had been taught to be. You let them take over by your inaction and now your children must fight what should have been your war. The one you refused to fight and remained cowering. Now you have a choice you can ignore all that I have said wait out the next day and see who wins. But if you feel as I do, and if you can no longer stand aside anymore; then I ask that you join me tomorrow night and together we'll show Tom that he isn't unbeatable."_

"_I have no more to say to anyone else out there other than I will be waiting for you Tom, come and kill me if you think you can. End Transmission."_

The Weasleys all just sat there in pure disbelief in what they had just heard, but they knew every word of it to be true. Harry had not only called out all of the wizarding world, but he also went as far as to call out Lord Voldemort himself. All that Arthur could think was that either Harry was very confident or very stupid. In all the time he had known the boy it took all of three seconds for him to determine which of the two Harry was at the moment. Arthur knew that the boy had a plan and no matter what come tomorrow evening Arthur would be at Hogwarts.

Bill and Fleur sat in their seats for a moment and then turned and just looked at each other and nodded towards each other with the same thought on their minds. Harry had been the one who had saved both of theirs little sisters so no matter what the next evening would bring they would be at his side through it all. Bill knew that he would rally all the other Cursebreakers he could in the little time he had. Bill needed not worry about his employers since he was already in the knowing that the goblins had all sided with Harry.

Molly sat their trying to gather all her thoughts together and rerunning every word through her head that she could. All that she knew for sure at the moment was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were alive and for the first time in months she knew where they would be. She also knew that after that broadcast so too would Voldemort and all his forces. She knew that tomorrow a Hell like no one else could ever imagine would erupt at Hogwarts. Molly made her mind up in just seconds, if her youngest son was going to go to war than so too was she.

* * *

His blood was boiling at the nerve of the boy and what he had said. Voldemort had indeed been listening in ever since he had heard of this so called Potterwatch but no matter what he tried he could only hack into the source but never locate it. But now the boy he had been hunting for years on end was going to be at a definite location and better yet one he had control of. Voldemort called out orders to round up every Death Eater, Dementor, Giant, and Werewolf possible because tomorrow night Potter would realize why you should never make Lord Voldemort angry.

* * *

Harry looked over at Ron after disconnected the channel, "Ron you know what to do mate. You've got less than twenty-four hours and then I will need you and however many you can convince to come," Harry said to Ron. Harry put his hand on his shoulder and spoke again, "Ron tomorrow night this war will end one way or another, but if I am to die I will do so happily beside you and Hermione. We've been through hell and back mate and yes you've caused a great deal of it. But to be fair you wouldn't have been in most of these situations if it hadn't been for me. So tomorrow night, we go into a situation that is way over are heads, in other words same old same old. You've got my trust Ron, and tomorrow; my brother, we will end this for good."

Ron just nodded before turning around and smiling at Luna before he disapparated off in a flash. Harry turned to look out the window and tried to believe that he could succeed. A small hand touched his shoulder and Luna just smiled at him and looked out the window herself.

"You know Harry, no matter what happens I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now. I know you can win because you just don't ever lose. Plus your friends will never give up on you, we will always fight. Tomorrow Harry the whole world will see that friends are far better than followers any day," Luna said with a smile and for some reason he couldn't place Harry believed her.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you liked it, before you all go nuts I had Harry catch Bella for a different reason and after many of thoughts realized it was idiotic of me to head that way. So this idea of sending a message to Tom seemed like to me a funny idea. Now as for Tom listening in, let me say this if the man can take over the Ministry without ever stepping foot in it then I think he could outsmart five people.**

**Also I will explain a little later what caused Harry and Snape to speak to one another without trying to kill each other. I gave a brief reason but I will give a longer explanation later on I promise **

**Ok so the new Chapters to come are..**

**Next: DA Reformation**

**After that: The Order Acts**

**And After That...maybe: Secrets and Plans**


	11. DA Reformation

**Ok sorry it took me so long to get this up but i wanted to make sure it had the information I wanted in it. It is a bit shorter than usual but thats because its all words no action. No question time this time so just enjoy**

* * *

Hermione landed hard in grass; silently cursing to herself, as was having a really bad day by anyone's standards. She had left Harry and had been searching since daylight for any of the surviving member of Dumbledore's Army but at each house she either found rubble from a fight or an abandoned house that left not a clue. No matter what the scene was she just sighed and kept looking but she knew her time was running out as Harry would need her at his side in just a few hours. The last thing she wanted to do; however, was to go back to him without any kind of aid but it was looking like she wasn't going to have a choice or at least it seemed that way till her old DA coin had heated up. She had forgotten all about it to be honest and by dumb luck had it on her person. The message had been clear as day Neville would meet her at the spot she had apparated to in ten minutes she just needed to wait it out a little.

However the longer she waited the more nervous she became wondering if this was all a game of some sort. Maybe Neville had been caught trying to get to her or worse yet maybe a Death Eater or Snatcher had sent the message to lure her here. Neville was never one to give up information on his friends but most of the Death Eaters weren't that stupid and could figure out how to work the coin if they tried hard enough. Harry had toward her to be careful and take any precaution necessary to make sure she came back to him and now she was worried that she had failed at just that. She would give Neville a little more time before she would leave just to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

When Hermione was beginning to think that he wasn't going to show or that something happened to him. She pulled out her wand and started looking all around her for any signs of people in the area but could see anyone. But as she stood there she could swear something was closing in on her location. The sound of a quick snapping of a branch behind her immediately kicked in all the training her and Harry had gone through in the past few months. Within less than a second she had her wand pointed directly in the now nervous face of Neville Longbottom.

"And to think I thought you were freighting before Hermione," He lightly joked at her trying to ease her mind. "I do apologize I didn't mean to sneak up on you but I needed to get close to make sure it was you. Last week I was nearly caught by four snatchers so I take every precaution available to me. It's good to see you by the way Hermione." But still Hermione didn't lower her wand and Neville just smiled. "Back in first year you used a Body-Bind Jinx on me when I confronted you, Harry, and Ron before you went after the stone."

"Sorry Neville its good to see you, and I still remember your face at the farewell feast when Dumbledore gave you those points," Hermione responded with a smile finally lowering her wand from the boy's face but not putting it away. "I've been having a rough day, and when you weren't here on time I started getting nervous. I can't get a hold of any of the other DA members, and we are going to need their help now more than ever."

"Hermione I really didn't mean to sneak up on you and again I apologize. I'm sad to hear that your day isn't going well but I may be able to brighten it a bit. Hermione what if I told you that fifteen minutes from where you are now standing more than three quarters of the DA are safe and sound, ready to fight," Neville said with a smirk. Hermione only stopped and stared at him for a moment trying to register what on Earth he could mean by that. "Hermione, they are all over that hill right over there, well most of them are anyway. You are standing on the grounds of Longbottom Manor which I inherited upon the death of my beloved grandmother, I wanted to make her proud and I hope what I'm doing has her smiling from where ever she is."

" I wanted to find a way that outside of Hogwarts I could still be of help. So I took the idea from the Civil War that America had a while back and started to help secretly funnel Muggle-borns out of Britain and into safe zones over in the rest of Europe. It's kinda like the Underground Railroad, from here the Muggle-borns who wish to flee head over the hill on a dark hidden path that goes on for about sixteen miles to the home of the Lupins. After which they turn east and make their way towards Shell Cottage and catch a boat that takes them to mainland Europe," Neville spoke with pride evident in his voice. "The Order has been helping to guard the paths when they could spare the man power. But the majority of the passage ways are guarded by the Centaurs. Turns out that my grandfather had been one of the few who supported the effort to give them their land back, and though it failed they remembered him for it. Death Eaters attacked a group I was leading myself and they came from nowhere arrows hitting Death Eaters left and right. Since then they promised to keep watch over those who flee, I think they understand and see it as helping others who are opposed as they are."

Hermione looked up at the man in front of her with great awe, and couldn't believe this was the same boy from the train all those years ago. She wasn't sure what was more surprising, was it the fact that Neville knew Muggle history or that Neville had started this all on his own. Neville did in fact look wiser and older than she had remembered him being but then again they all looked older now and days. "Now I can honestly say I'm impressed. It makes the past few months a little easier knowing I'm not the only muggle-born to have help avoiding the Ministry. But to be honest I just want to get this over with so I can re-join Harry, no offense. So Neville can we just go into your home and discuss the battle plans for this evening," Hermione asked as politely as she could.

"Hermione first trust me I take no offense what so ever, but I don't think it's a good idea to go into my home at the moment. We are packed to the brim with muggle-borns and others who are trying to outrun the ministry right now. Susan, Seamus, Dean, and the Weasley Twins are doing all they can but there just isn't a place quite enough to discuss important information at the moment. I have privacy charms all around the grounds as well as notice me not charms so we are safe I promise," Neville said softly hoping not to offend the witch in any way. "The grounds are protected my a great deal of charms and wards courtesy of the goblins but the house is under the Fidelius Charm with my uncle as Secret Keeper. He's currently setting up muggle-borns over in France and Italy at the moment

"I …its fine Neville and I trust you so I hope then that you will be willing to pass along our message," Hermione said seriously. Neville took all of three seconds to nod before Hermione returned to her reason for being here. "Neville, Harry, Ron and I have been out on Dumbledore's orders on a mission to defeat You-Know-Wh as I'm sure you've gathered by nowo. Now Ron being a prat we always knew him to be, left me and Harry alone but let's just say I'm not mad as he's leaving made two people open there eyes towards the other. Anyhow, Ron eventually came back to see that me and Harry had progressed in our mission but that we didn't want to fight anymore. Harry as I'm sure you've heard was very upset that only a few were willing to go and fight back."

Hermione stopped to take a breath when she realized a sad look had suddenly come over Neville's face and then it hit her. "Oh my god Neville! I'm so sorry I forgot about what happened to your grandmother. I didn't mean to offend." Neville just waved her off hoping she would just continue with her tale.

"….So..so when we heard that more people were starting to do the right thing Harry decided that maybe it was time to stop hiding and start fighting back. Neville we have nearly completed what Dumbledore set us out to do. The only problem is that the last puzzle piece stays with You-Know-Who at all times. It's his snake Nagini Neville, we have to kill it, but I can't tell you why just trust me on this," Hermione said almost pleadingly.

"I trust you Hermione because Harry trusts you without a second thought, but I do have a few questions if you don't mind. Because after Harry's announcement it was pretty much a given that me and the rest of the DA here are in but we need to know at least some of the details. Most importantly is how on this Earth are we going to get into the castle without alerting Snape and the other Death Eaters," Neville asked?

Hermione had a small smile creep across her face that Neville would later admit would normally give him nightmares. "Neville would you believe me if I told you we aren't going to sneak in at all. We are in fact going to go straight up to the gate and walk straight through the front door without even lifting a finger."

"And just how in the world are we going to do that I mean the school is well guarded Hermione? Death Eaters and Dementors roam the grounds at all times and we can't get past the wards without Snape's help and there's no bloody way the old snake is going to just let us in," Neville said nearly shouting in shock.

"Neville a lot has happened in the past few months including a visit that me and Harry had from the current Headmaster. Neville I can't go into great detail but the things that Harry acused him of he did without knowing that Dumbledore allowed it. Snape is with us and is going to open the gate. So like I said we will walk straight through the front door," Hermione finished with a smile.

"I…but..you..oh whatever. So whats the plan Hermione I mean after were inside," Neville asked excepting that he would just have to trust them both to know what they were doing.

"Well Harry has a plan but for it to work our timing is going to have to be perfect…"

* * *

Across the country at The Hogs Head in Hogsmeade The Order of the Phoenix was gathering for a pre-war meeting under their new leader McGonagall in order to establish a plan for that evening's eventually war. They arrived slowly in order not to draw to much attention to themselves but unaware that the whole time they were being watched.

McGonagall watched as all the Order members poured in through the door and take their seats. They looked at her with worry and wonder all knowing what would be happening in a few short hours. She would try to keep them calm and orderly and hope that Harry had a plan. She wished she knew what the boy was up to as she cleared her throat to start the meeting but before she got out a word the door opened once more. To everyone in the rooms shock Harry Potter walked in followed by Severus Snape.

* * *

**Ok hope it was good and I know that the title probably had you thinking you'd see the whole DA again but I decided against it in the end. The next chapter will so be short and focus on Harry telling the Order what has been going on. **

**So.**

**Next Chapter: The Order Acts**

**After That: Pleading and Planning**

**And After That: Siege at the Gates**


	12. Order to Arms

**Hey there long time no see. I want to apologize to those that followed this story it wasn't my intent to let it go so long un-updated. But the truth is I got sick like bad sick, and once that got better I ended up getting caught up in holidays, new job, and then a bit of a protest group called "Retake Mass Effect." Anyway long story short...I AM BACK. So expect more updates more often, at least once a week, I hope to do more and I hope that even though its been a long time you still like my story. I had an outline so it is still following that.**

**Anyhow question time:**

**1: Now, I'm updating now**

**2: No, I'm still not using a Beta, no I don't want a Beta, I'm thrilled you all enjoy this story but understand that I take all feed back and use it. Hell its why I started re-editing and re-doing Righting of all Wrongs.**

**3. You'll see how the Ginny subplot plays out before its done, promise**

* * *

They all stood their dumbfounded; not by the fact that they were discovered but by whom by. Harry had the biggest smile on his face as he seemed to enjoy the mixed looks on all their faces. He heard footsteps behind him and knew that Severus hadn't backed out as he knew he wouldn't. Severus had been against coming along to Harry's announced arrival afraid of the backlash against him. He wasn't afraid of being attack by the Order it was the thought that any ruckus and they would be discovered easily. In the end Harry's words won out in the fact that by tomorrow it would be to late to set them all straight and a night to think on it would probably make it sit easier on their minds the next morning. Still he wasn't above caution as his wand was at his side firmly in his grip. Lupin as Harry had predicted was the first to surge towards Snape with his arms reached forward until Harry stood tall between them.

"What were the last words Dumbledore spoke to both you and Kingsley before he died," Harry said never taking his eyes from Remus. It caught Lupin off guard and to a sudden halt as he stopped to digest Harry's words. It seemed like forever was passing for every second he didn't offer a response. He looked Harry dead in the eyes and didn't see a frightened child scared of Dementors, nor did he see a wreck of a teen still in pieces over the death of his godfather. All Remus saw in his eyes was all he needed to see before smiling back down at Harry. He saw James in Harry's eyes.

"Harry is the best chance we have, trust him," Remus responded. He relaxed slowly but then focused his eyes on Severus.

"Then trust me now Moony, I know what I'm doing," Harry responded. "Let's just get the greasy haired elephant out of the room shall we. Severus is here because I asked him to be, and because; believe it or not I trust him. I know the last time you all saw me I told you he killed Dumbledore and I won't lie to you now because he did just that. But before you react I should probably tell you that it was on Dumbledore's own orders that he did so, and not willingly. Dumbledore was already dying from a terrible curse and it couldn't be stopped; you all saw his hand last year. Severus did everything he could to give him more time but Dumbledore knew he couldn't be helped so instead he set a plan in motion. Dumbledore knew what I said all last year was true from the start about Draco Malfoy, but knew far more as well. Draco was watched by Severus every second and Snape made sure that while people were hurt that no one died. Dumbledore also had hope that Malfoy could be saved though I will tell you he can't. Draco was ordered to murder Dumbledore after Lucius failed his mission inside the Department of Mysteries, but Dumbledore knew that Tom never thought Draco would succeed. Instead he would send his Death Eaters to do what he knew Draco couldn't, and instead of being at the mercy of Bellatrix or Greyback Dumbledore asked a huge favor of Severus. He asked for Severus to kill him quickly so he could die with his honor and dignity. Tom broke through the barriers of Hogwarts because Dumbledore let him through."

The faces around the room were a mixed bunch with a far range of emotions. Some were still trying to understand everything that they had just been told while others looked ready to throw up. McGonagall had a look on her face that could only be one of sadness and understanding. Harry had always seen her as a high and mighty figure but after telling this little piece of information she seemed to age and become frail right before his eyes. Remus had a questioning look on his face as he looked back and forth between Harry and Snape that Harry understood instantly.

"As for how I became aware of these facts well it was quite simple really it was Fawkes. As I'm sure you all know Fawkes disappeared after Dumbledore's funeral, but you probably don't know is that he went to Snape as he was asked to by Dumbledore. Given that he is a Phoenix he can't be ordered to do anything he doesn't want to he choose to out of respect. So imagine sitting in the woods and a bright flash occurs in front of you and standing there is a man you swore to murder being carried by a bird that only allies itself with the light. I still wanted to act just on instinct but Hermione stopped to point out all that was wrong with the picture. So we waited, listened to Snape's story, were shown memories, and built a trust in each other. Snape would act like he had before, he would spy and bring all information he could, but this time it would be to me," Harry paused hoping that this all would sink in and caught sight of Mr. Lovegood in the back and smiled. "For instance because of Severus and his detailed information I broke into Malfoy Manor, killed Greyback and Wormtail, captured Bellatrix LeStrange, and freed three prisoners being held."

At that moment Xeno's eyes shot up to meet Harry but Harry was reaching into his pocket. "Mr. Lovegood your family like all others has had to deal with the pain and worry that this war brings. But tonight I bring not news of despair but news to lift the heart and soothe the soul. She is safe as promised and is in the company of my two trusted house-elves hidden in the same place I have been all these long months. She is waiting," Harry said tossing something at him which he caught easily, and opened his hand to look at one of Luna's radish earrings. Not a second later he disappeared in a whirl of light as everyone looked back at Harry whom had a large smile on his face. "Portkey's are wondrous things are they not. Now I know Mrs. Weasley you want to know what has happened over all the time since Bill's wedding and more so to the point where is Ron. However Ron is currently doing the same that I asked of Hermione and am myself doing at this very moment. He is out gathering support, readying those willing, and informing them what is to happen tomorrow. I know you have always said that children shouldn't have to fight this war and I couldn't agree more so, that is why I had Severus empty the castle or students. He convinced Tom that while the students mainly would do as told that it would be a shame to lose any Pureblood heirs. Tom agreed and the castle was cleared, or so he thinks because most seventh years from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and some from Slytherin have chosen to stay behind to fight."

"Mr. Potter if I may ask why now? Where have you been and what have you been doing? We have been fighting a war blindly and the only good news we have had recently you made yourself. What has been going on, and why did you almost abandon us or was that a ruse," McGonagall asked sounding less and less stern as she spoke?

"All to fair to ask, and I will be all to willing to answer. First of all you must understand that the running away idea was real, but again I was reminded by Hermione that Tom would still hunt me to the end's of the Earth and I would only lose friends. The fact is that me and Tom are destined to meet face to face, because of a prophecy made nearly eighteen years ago. I'll safe you the trouble and put it plainly its me or him. It doesn't not state I will beat him only that I'm the only one with a chance, and he heard part of this and has been doing his very best to make sure this never happens. However, Dumbledore has been there to stop him every step of the way along with myself and others, but the time for running is over. If war is my future, then I decide when and how it happens, and if what I have planned works out then tomorrow peace will return," Harry said staring down the room.

"Hogwarts has always been my true home and if tomorrow I am meant to die I would rather die at home then run. But make no mistake about it, I have no intentions of dying at all," Harry said very sternly.

"Harry, you have saved both Ron and Ginny's lives as well as my own. My children trust you without a moment of pause. You are the only person alive today to have faced him in combat and lived to tell the tale and more so you've done it more than once. And Dumbledore trusted you, Remus trusts you, and most importantly my kids trust you. So whatever you're planning I think I can safely say that the Weasleys are in," Arthur said with a smile that warmed Harry's heart as Mrs. Weasley held her husband and smiled at him. No matter what Ginny had done in the past, her and her family would always be his family and it was a comfort to know they'd stand beside him.

"As I am sure Remus would tell you we are in as well, whether he likes it or not. I've lost a cousin, and a father to this war and I'll be damned if I sit sideline and let more of my family be taken," Tonks said with tears building in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Hogwarts is my home as well. First as a student then as a teacher and it is my duty to make sure the school is safe. Albus trusted the both of you, and tonight you stand here and confirm his trust wasn't misplaced. So I believe I speak for all the staff in saying that if You-Know-Who plans to attack Hogwarts he will be met with the full force that we can muster. But we need to know what is going to happen, and make sure that whatever happens he won't be able to predict," McGonagall said with passion and concern. Behind her Flitwick seemed to be in agreeance along with the rest of the staff present.

Harry just looked at her and smiled with a look that made her cringe. "Trust me Professor, He will never see this coming."

* * *

Ron was starting to feel exhaustion settling over his body slightly as he had been on the move the whole night. He had been doing everything Harry had asked and thought he was doing a damn fine job but the sun was coming over the horizon he knew he had to be quicker. Harry had told him that he was needed at the castle with all he could muster by six o'clock on the dot. Harry had trusted him after so many abandonments, after so many times shoving his foot in his mouth. Ron refused to fail Harry again, but his mind also went to the last order Harry gave him. The order Ron swore he would hold and the one he never wanted to have to follow. "If it all goes bad, and things take a turn for the worse Ron I need to swear to me you will get her to safety. Swear it to me Ron, please." And he had but he wouldn't let it get to that. He would finish his task and be at his friends side as he brought that snake bastard down. He would not fail this time.

* * *

**Ok so I hope it was good. Its been awhile so I couldn't tell you, thats why I want you to tell me.**

**Next chapter is already half way done, and next up the battle begins with the chapter entitled: Battle at the Gates**


	13. At The Gates

**Ok not my longest chapter I know but this is just a starting point really for a war. Next few chapters should be a tad longer but can hold no promises. I do hope you all enjoy it enough not to be bothered by it though**

* * *

Hogwarts was in chaos from the minute the Order arrived to secure it and prepare for what was to come. People were running left and right attending to every detail they could just trying to be helpful. Not just students and teachers had arrived as locals from Hogsmeade as well as others from out all of Britain had arrived to try and help. Harry had vanished for an hour only to return an hour later with a pile of ashes in his hand and a smile on his face. McGonagall had awoken all the statues and suits of armor to fight in the castles defense. Flitwick and others were setting up shields to protect the castle as well as charms and jinxes meant to ensnare and stop hostile forces. Snape and Horace worked throughout the night making every type of potion and poison they could think of as fast as they could. Harry however had headed off to the Headmasters Office in order to have one final conversation with an old friend and mentor.

"So everything is in place then I presume," Albus asked knowingly from his hung portrait on the wall. Harry only nodded at the former Headmaster and thinking to himself that even in painted form Dumbledore still had that all knowing presence about him which was impressive. "Good good, I hope you know what you're doing my boy, but one thing I have learned from the years you've spent at Hogwarts is that you should never be under-estimated. Which I feel Tom will do once again even given all that has happened. You know this of course though, he will not see you as a threat and it will be his undoing."

"Everything that can and could be done has been done sir. I know its not the way you had wanted it to go originally but things change, and something tells me no matter what happened that the last battle was going to happen at this school. I just hope its enough what we have pulled together and planned. A lot relies on things that are far out of my control and I don't know if everyone's resolve will hold up. We are asking more of them then we ever have before sir, and for some we are asking for their lives," Harry stated with a dreaded tone. He was so far caught up in his emotions he never heard the door behind him open and that someone had entered the room until a hand touched his shoulder.

"Harry trust me they are all going to give it their best and then some. You have a great plan and yes there will be loses but at the end of the day it will be worth the price to end this war once and for all," Hermione's voice filled Harry's ears. Before she could continue he spun and picked her up into his arms and held her close. This was all he needed now, and all the drive and motivation he needed to continue believing.

"Not if you are part of the cost Hermione, then this will have all been for nothing in my eyes. But let's put those thoughts away for now shall we? Are they ready Hermione, the DA I mean," Harry asked as he bent down to kiss her. Dumbledore just smiled down from his picture at the sight in front of him. Love always found a way even in the darkest of times no matter what era or what the threat may be and it was a good sight to see.

"Neville has them as ready as they'll ever be and they have one hell of a leader in you to follow. And follow him they will even if it is to the gates of Hell itself, and I would be right there by him as it always should be," she replied back, but before anything else could be said the bell's from the clock tower signaled that dawn had arrived. War had arrived as a vast explosion filled the air all around them but to them it mattered little. Harry just looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled as both apparated away to the fight knowing that whatever was to happen in the end it would be worth it.

* * *

"Dean make sure Seamus gets it done and fast we won't last long if we are being hit from both side," Neville shouted as a curse went flying past his head. Harry appeared right beside him in a flash and looked to see the horror that was before him. Tom had wasted no time blasting apart the shield around Hogwarts and had begun to lay waste to the gates that lead to the main grounds. Spread out across the field were students and Order members trying to hold back the onslaught of Death Eaters pouring through the gate.

"Harry damn is it good to see you mate, it's hell on Earth out here as I'm sure you noticed. I've sent Seamus and Dean to blow the bridge on the front side of the castle in the hopes that it will hold back some of the Snatchers but it won't do a lot of good if they rip through are defenses here. Harry I know you probably don't want to hear this this soon but we lost Colin and Michael Corner already, we never saw the blast until the gate was in pieces and they were lying dead on the ground," Neville said with sadness filling the air with every word spoken. Harry knew loss would happen but Colin and Michael were so young and had a youth to them that it seemed not possible to comprehend. I rage filled Harry from head to toe as he stood and fought back.

The change was immediate as Death Eaters realized that no longer were stunners and jinxes being sent at them. Four were dead before they realized this and three more died before they realized it was just one wizard doing it all. But when they caught sight some focused harder and some panicked and froze right in his path. If Death Eaters could kill children without mercy Harry would run through them without a care. He would bottleneck them at the gate for as long as he could, eventually he knew it would draw attention and more would be sent but that was all part of the plan. But Colin and Michael their deaths weren't and he'd be damned if he'd sit by and let more people die while he drew breath.

"They have killed our friends, they have killed our families, and now they have come to kill us," Harry shouted back at the others while still firing away hitting Death Eater after Death Eater and dodging all the sad attempts to hit him. He knew they had been ordered to not kill him, to leave him for the Dark Lord but he wasn't suppose to be on the front lines and this is the confusion Harry would use against them "I say if it is death they have come for then let it be their own. We do not waiver, we do not cave, we do not faultier, and we do not give in. We fight, till we have won the day or not a damn thing left."

Neville thought of all he had lost; his parents and then his grandmother, and he knew what needed done. He stood tall and ran to Harry, no longer firing stunners but aiming to kill the bastards. Soon No more stunners were being fired as students, DA members, and Order members alike were aiming to kill with every shot they took. The Death Eaters started to fall back losing the ground they had just claimed, and hope started to fill the air, right up until the moment an all to familiar chill replaced it.

* * *

"The shield fell without even holding for a second how on Earth can we hold out against them. Our own teachers shields gone in a blink and we are expected to fight against that with hope of victory," Ginny stared in disbelief.

"No you are expected to fight knowing that everyone that you care for is doing the same no matter the odds. And realize that was Voldemort who took down the shield; and don't shutter, and know that its Harry who has to face him down. And do try to realize that a plan is in place to get most of you out if the worse comes to pass. But remember a plan has been in place and we wouldn't be thrown off that easily," Hermione said entering the Great Hall striding towards McGonagall and the women of the Weasley family.

"I take it then Ms. Granger that everything is happening the way Mr. Potter planned it to," McGonagall asked with a concerned look. She had okayed a plan without really knowing what was going to happen but she really didn't have much of a choice. Her fate now laid in the hands of five individuals who had been planning for what seemed like years. But a certain ease and expected worry crossed her face when Hermione looked at her with a smile and then at Ginny.

"Yes Professor, everything is going exactly as Harry planned, and if that's the case then the Dementors should be arriving soon. Which means I hope Fred and George are ready to roll out because it's showtime," Hermione said with a laugh.


	14. Of Dementors and Giants

**Ok been a while, and not going to make excuses, so lets get to it then shall we but first question time once again.**

**1. No I'm not getting a beta please stop asking it makes my head hurt**

**2. Ok let me be clear on this because I have some people telling me the war should be quick and over with in this chapter. Well to those people sorry not happening, the war was from the beginning going to be at least four chapters, might be longer won't be less though. If that really bothers you you can stop reading it won't hurt my feelings.**

**3. Thank you for all the nice reviews, and for the one's that tell me i messed up somewhere I really do enjoy them**

* * *

Harry had expected the Dementors to arrive and it was a good sign that everything was falling exactly into place. Hermione should be informing the twins to be ready, but as the air chilled something else started happening as well that Harry hadn't counted on, at least not yet the ground started to shake beneath his feet. "He's sending both the Dementors and Giants at once. If we focus on the Dementors then we all get smashed to pieces, but if we focus on the Giants then one by we each of us will lose our souls. Neville, we don't have a choice, order them to fall back to the bridge and make sure Seamus is ready to blow it otherwise this is going to be one hell of a short war."

Harry knew in his heart of hearts that he had to pull back but it was much too soon, and now he needed the rest of his plan to take longer then he thought it would just in order to buy enough time for everything to play out right. To much relied on the timing for his liking but it was the best plan he could put together that didn't involve the countless deaths of hundreds. Harry was set in his head, he would stick to what they all agreed to up until he could no longer see it as the proper course of action.

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK, FALL BACK TO THE BRIDGE," Neville was heard shouting across the field and quickly everyone responded by sprinting towards the big wooden structure. It was far too soon to fall back in Harry's eyes, but he had no choice he with all of his and Hermione's planning had simply forgotten about the Giants. The Death Eaters had retreated apparently aware of what was about to arrive on the field and wanting to be as far from it as possible. But it could have been just as possible they were ordered to reform with Voldemort and see what damage the giants could do before striking again. The more Harry though about it the more likely the second scenario sounded, and he hated it. Harry would have given just about anything for a miracle at that moment. At the same moment a new sound of clanking metal was heard from behind as a new voice filled the air.

"Mr. Potter if you and you friends can hold off the Dementors then we will take care of the Giants," came the voice of Griphook. Standing behind him was what a appeared to be a legion of goblins clad in armor with spears in their hands. Harry for the first time was caught off guard and stunned by the shear number of goblins in golden and bronze armor that had come to aid his friends and him. Harry just nodded at the goblin who turned and started to give orders out. Moments later the legion of goblins broke into smaller formations and each formation made their ways towards separate giants.

"You heard Griphook, focus everything on driving back the Dementors. We need to give them the time to bring those big smelly bastards down," Harry shouted across the battlefield. Harry looked towards Neville and smiled at his friend thinking if he had to die today in the company of friends, fighting for what was just and right wasn't a bad way to go. "On three. One, Two, Three, _Expecto Patronum."_

* * *

Inside the Castle Hermione, Ginny, and McGonagall were sprinting up to the Astronomy Tower where Fred and George were awaiting orders. Hermione wasn't fond of the thought of the youngest Weasley trailing behind her but in her head it was better she be here with her then out with Harry trying to impress him and more than likely doing something stupid and getting killed. Which she knew would cause Harry never ending guilt and cause him to withdraw himself from everyone, and she knew that he would try to from her as well if it happened, so she would put up with her for now. But she quickly refocused herself as they reached the top of the tower and came out to where Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and others had gathered all holding brooms in their arms and looks of confusion on their faces.

"The Dementors should be attacking as we speak once the signal is sent mount your brooms and you know what to do next. I know what we have asked of you seems like a lot and I know it is, but if we don't try then everything we have fought for these years will be for nothing. Realize right now Harry and the rest of our friends and family are fighting at the gate and need you to succeed," Hermione said as they all turned to look at her. "I know some of you aren't happy about being kept out of the loop. Some are not happy because they would rather be fighting beside loved ones on the field then waiting up here for orders. And most of you are probably not happy that you stand here with brooms and don't know what you're about to do.."

"Hermione," Bill interrupted her, "You're not wrong in assuming that it bothers be not knowing what is and has been happening all this time since you lot vanished months ago. You're right as well that I'd much rather be in the Great Hall with Fleur, my father, and my mother preparing in case Harry loses the gate to the Death Eaters. But it was Harry who saved Ginny and my father's lives, and if he needs me right where I am and to not know till whatever needs done can happen then I'll deal with it. Even if he needs me to dive-bomb on a broom to attack You-Know-Who himself I'd do it because I owe him that much for all he has done. Hell we all do, and if he really believes he can end this once and for all, then let's stop all this talking and tell us what to do because we got a war to win, and I a Honeymoon to get back to."

All heads nodded in agreement and Hermione could just smile at the loyalty Harry instilled in people. "Well then let's get to it shall we."

* * *

Back on the grounds the Dementors were putting up a fight but the combination of Patronuses were starting to take there toll. Harry was looking all around in amazement at the sight in front of him as the Dementors were being shoved off by hundreds of witches and wizards and goblins were taking down giants with only the slightest number of loses to their ranks. Harry heard three pops behind him and turned wand at the ready to she Hermione, McGonagall, and Ginny all running towards him. Hermione of course was the first to reach and whispered in his ear.

"I tried to stop them but they refused and demanded to come with me, but we are good to go from the tower," Hermione told him. McGonagall smiled when she saw him but quickly turned her attention to helping repeal the Dementors from the grounds. Ginny just smiled and blushed hard at him but Harry had no time to deal with her at the moment as Neville came running over.

"Harry we did it the Dementors are flying away we beat them," He said with a thrill to his voice but quickly noticed the change that came over Harry and realized something was wrong. Harry was staring off into space and starting to shake, while his eyes glossed over and looked to be rolling back. It terrified him but when he looked to Hermione she seemed to be studying his face as if she had seen him like this before. And just as quickly as he had gone into his trance he snapped back out but the look of fear never once left his face for a second.

"Neville I need you to go and get everyone back across the bridge as quickly as it can be done be it student, friends, teacher or goblin. We need to get back to the castle and right now, we don't have a lot of time left. He's coming and he's angry," Harry said with a straight stern voice.

Neville didn't need to be told twice as he ran towards the battlefield and started shouting out orders to everyone. Griphook; whom had just finished off another giant, needed only to look at Harry before realizing he needed to get his troops to fall back. Harry leaned towards Ginny, "Go see if Seamus has the bridge ready and if not tell him to hurry the hell up because Voldemort will be here is moments"

Any thoughts of asking why she had to instead of Hermione vanished the moment Harry mentioned Voldemort by name and she took off towards the bridge to find Seamus. Harry stared at the sky as he watched black streaks come flying across towards them, knowing all to well who was at the head. Harry just turned to Hermione who smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him before nodding and whispering "Be careful" before turning and racing across the bridge trailing behind the last of their army. Harry backed his way to the bridge knowing it was now or never.

Harry bolted across the bridge as fast as he could, but when he reached the mid-way point he stopped in his tracks and turned to light the fuses. Then turned back to the castle and stared ahead at Hermione and McGonagall who had looks of horror on their faces. Harry slowly turned to see the face of the monster who had haunted his nightmares standing just a few feet away with his wand extended and a smirk on his face. Harry only let out a deep sigh before the green light overtook him and all he could hear was Hermione scream.

* * *

**Ok Before I get crap realize that I know what I'm writing, and will explain as usual later on. There is still more to come so hold off on throwing things at me. Last time I ended a chapter like this it didn't sit well but please hold off until I'm done with the story before you kill me please and thank you**


	15. Secrets Unveiled

**Hey I know really soon right, well this shouldn't be to much longer of a story to be honest only a few more chapters but this did start off as a one-shot so I guess that might not be true anyhow question time.**

**1. ...I'm not getting a beta, seriously how many more times do I have to say that to stop sending me private messages telling me I'm ruining their reading by not having no, if you don't like it bugger off**

**2. The start of Ginny's little story happens within this chapter but it will still be two more chapters from now before I get heavily into that**

* * *

Neville froze in place not sure he could bare to even try to comprehend what had just happened. The running had raised his adrenaline so much so that he felt that he was flying, but it toke only seconds for him to crash back to Earth. He saw Harry light the fuses, then heard the faint pop followed by a bright green light. What followed was agony as he saw his friend's body slump to the ground hard, listened as Hermione shrieked in pain, and saw a stunned and almost incoherent look on Voldemort's face before he vanished. He did that only to form his victory march onto the grounds he thought. Neville watched the pain weep over his other close friend's face as she slowly tried to make her way to Harry's body. But then he remembered and took off sprinting to stop her.

"LET ME GO NEVILLE, I HE TO GET TO HIM," Hermione screamed as he grabbed her from behind trying to slow her down. Before he could respond to her pleas a loud explosion filled the air and the splintering of wood followed. Seamus didn't screw up his work, Neville knew he wouldn't, and so the bridge started to fall into the ravine below. Harry's body which still lay in the middle of out of sights in just moments as it fell with the bridge.

"EVERYONE RETREAT INTO THE GREAT HALL IMMEDIETALY ," came the booming voice of McGonagall to which everyone with their heads held low listened to. Neville had to almost drag Hermione for the first few feet but soon she was walking along side him without a fuss. Once inside the hall he let her go and she walked over to the corner and slumped to the stone floor without a word. Neville would help as much as he could to get her through this but first he had a war to win. Harry had said that people needed to learn to fight and not rely solely on him and Neville while he would miss his friend wouldn't let him die in vain.

* * *

Ron was looking at his watch carefully and looking up at the faces around him he saw hope for the first time in months. These people had had no reason to hope for such a very long time until he had shown up before them and started telling them what it was that had been planned. They didn't want to risk it at first they had family's to protect but at the first mention of Harry Potter's name the whole thing changed in an instant and most had readily agreed without even knowing what the plan was. Ron could only laugh at that, he was use to what Harry's name could instill in people by now. He hadn't enjoyed being told by Harry that he wouldn't take part in the early stages of the battle but that the rest of his family would. Harry however as always convinced Ron it was what was needed to happen in order to make sure they had any chance of winning. This of course was right before had had made him make that awful promise he didn't want to keep. The thought of Harry dying made Ron sick to his stomach but he pushed it off saying to himself that Harry had faced Voldemort on five separate occasions since he was a baby and survived and he would survive again. Ron once again looked at his watch that read five after five, and he moved to get ready by six o'clock he would be at Hogwarts and at war.

* * *

Neville was now clearly in charge as he was trying to get everyone into position for when Voldemort would strike. He was trying all he could but even with Mr. Weasley and Kingsley trying to help is was to no avail. The death of Harry had taken the wind out of most people's sails and they couldn't blame them. Hermione however didn't move, didn't speak, didn't do anything for that matter other than stare at the floor. Neville badly wanted to help her but didn't even know where to start but even if he did he never got the chance as a second later a cold filled the air and a voice filled the room sounding as if it was coming from Hell itself.

"_You have fought well, and have died well but it is foolish to try and keep up like this. Your beloved false hero is gone by my hands, and now you have no chance against me anymore. I do not wish to spill anymore magical blood for it is a waste to do such a terrible crime. You need not fear me anymore for all I ask is that you bow to me and not one of true magical blood shall be harmed. I ordered a reprieve from the attack for you to think this over and let you collect your dead, but now the time has come for you to decide. Stand with me and you will be rewarded, but continue to fight and I will show you the same mercy I showed Potter. But there are some of which of course who will not be spared as you know by now. The mud bloods whom have stolen magic from their rightful owners must be punished for such a crime. And I must make an example, I only ask that I be given the girlfriend of the boy so I may reconnect them in the afterlife together. You have only ten minutes to meet me on the courtyard outside the Great Hall before I come in after you all, decide now," _came Voldemort's bone chilling voice through the air but now it carried a sense of satisfaction and relief to it.

"WHY DOES HE WANT ME FOR," came a scream from across the hall. Neville turned to see Ginny with fear and tears in her eyes and realized right then Harry never told her about Hermione. "I MEAN IM NOT MUGGLEBORN, WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE WOULD I MAKE FOR HIM TO WANT TO KILL ME FOR?"

"He meant me Ginny, not you," came a soft voice from the corner of the room. Hermione stepped forward and spoke for the first time since Harry's body fell. "Voldemort wants me I'm one of Harry's oldest friends and most the world knows it. Also I guess he probably saw me and Harry kiss before we ran across the bridge and just put two and two together."

Neville looked back at Ginny and swore if Mrs. Weasley wasn't holding onto her she might have tried to murder Hermione. Neville could understand her anger but the fact was they had a much larger and deadlier problem about to hit them. He had fought off Death Eaters and Dementors, but the thought of trying to hold off Voldemort let alone kill him terrified him. Harry had been the only one to face him and survive, but everyone in the end seemed to fall before him. Mad-Eye, The Minister, Dumbledore, and now Harry had all fought and died at this madman's hands and Neville was sure he had no chance. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try, and he would give it his all. He needed to think and turned to speak to Hermione but she was gone and the door to the hall was open. Without another thought Neville took off after her and so too did everyone else in the room.

When he reached the courtyard terror again overtook him as standing in the center was Voldemort flanked by Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy both of whom were looking smug as ever. Behind them stood the ranks of Death Eaters and Snatchers, with Giants towering behind them and Dementors in the sky above looking down as if they were watching a show. And right in front of them with her back to Neville was Hermione only ten or so yards from them. He took off trying to reach her but quickly found himself frozen in place with Voldemort's wand points directly at him.

"Do not move you foolish boy. I see the mudblood has decided to surrender herself which is quite impressive for someone of her status. I thought surely with Potter gone you would have fled to safety but yet here you stand. In front of the new master of this world and soon conquer of the muggle world. But it is fitting I say that my great victory be before the school that taught me so much. Before the young and old who teach them, but of course only one mudblood. Severus has done well at obeying my orders in purging the school of your kinds filth. But that is not what's important, what is is that Harry Potter is dead, I have won, and now you will die as well girl," Voldemort said with a smirk, but it was quickly erased off his face and the whole crowd Death Eaters and Order alike were taken aback by what they heard. Hermione was laughing.

"Did it hurt, casting that curse on Harry, killing him I bet it did. You are not as clever as you seem to believe you are. Are you aware that Horcruxes are a very unstable form of dark magic," Hermione asked lifting her head with a smirk across her face, to which Voldemort stepped back at in fear over the words he heard. "See it makes the soul very unstable, and let's say you start the ritual to create attempt to kill, oh I don't know a child, and your spell backfired. Given that the ritual was preformed it would continue and let's assume your soul might have splintered and attached itself to something or someone. You see that's why Harry could see into your mind, that's why he can speak Parseltongue, and that's why he knew exactly what you would do."

"Foolish girl it matters not, the boy is dead I saw to it myself and nothing can change th.." Voldemort yelled but suddenly clutched his chest feeling an immense pain start to over take him.

"That would be the diadem," Hermione said turning around to look at the school, and as she did the bells from the clock tower rang loud over the grounds. "And we're off.."

People on both sides started shouting as white streaks flew all over the grounds landing all on the outskirts of the school boundaries. However one landed right next to Hermione and as the magic poured off she smiled at the idiot. He may have been useless but he at least had managed to be on time this time.

"Hey Hermione, did you miss me this time," chimed Ron with a goofy expression on his face.

"I..I..It matters not the prophecy stated that only Potter could kill me and he is dead," Voldemort spat at them as he regained his footing. Ron felt sick to his stomach but one look at Hermione made him feel slightly different, she was still smiling. From behind came a loud crash noise as the window in the Great Hall shattered and a golden stream of light flew out onto the courtyard and landed just feet in front of Voldemort. As the light faded gasps were heard from all around and Voldemort stumbled back in terror of the sight in front of him. Slowly stepping forward with brand-new black and golden dragon-scale robes, with his hair flowing down to his shoulders was Harry Potter.

"Hello again Tom, you know you really need to get better at this whole killing me thing because it's getting rather embarrassing," Harry said with a smirk.

* * *

**Ok I know it seems corny but I don't care, yes I will explain everything from what Ron was doing, to what happened with Harry, and what the exact plan was all along. **


	16. The Plan Revealed

**Hi again, so just for you in advance this whole chapter is one really long ass speech by Harry.** **But anywho question time**

**1. Ok so the battle will go on for about two more chapters, then aftermath including dealing with Ginny then maybe an epilogue if I feel like it**

**2. ... stop asking**

**3. Thank you to Who Are You What Do You Want, ILoveGeorgeEads, thedarkpokemaster, and the rest who have been following this for a while now and have been giving good reviews and I hope enjoy what is left**

* * *

"Oh what's with that face there Tom it's almost like you're surprised to see me alive and well. I mean it's not like this is the first time you've failed to kill me, I mean to start with you did a piss poor job when I was one. I mean how dumb are you not to realize ancient magic in play, aren't you trying to sell yourself off as some all powerful all knowing deity because you are failing quite wonderfully if you are. The lets see you had that idiot of a DADA teacher send a troll at me, then tried to throw me off my broom, then tried to attack me in the forest to be scared off by a centaur, and then failed to kill me when you tried to get the stone and that was all just when I was eleven Tom," Harry said standing there looking across at Voldemort as if he were an old friend. Everyone on both sides was stunned by his reappearance all expect for Ron; who just looked impressed, and Hermione; who knew it was coming all along. Harry started to walk back towards her and bent down to kiss her quickly before smiling. "Sorry I'm later dear, the room of requirement just didn't want to listen at first but eventually we came to an understanding."

"You just lit the whole room on fire when you couldn't find it didn't you," Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, yes I did," Harry said with a wink before turning his attention back to Voldemort who was still in shock. "So where were we, oh that's right your failing at killing me. Well let's see I guess technically it wasn't "you you" that attacked me in my second year just a memory so I won't count that one. Third year it was Wormtail and he was about stupid and didn't try to kill me cuz he was a coward. So the next time would have to be in the graveyard. Big Bad Voldemort returned to his body wand in hand and was out-smarted by a fourteen year-old and some magical fog. Then fifth year Dumbledore put you back in your place and you tried to take over my mind, but since you really are stupid I threw you out without trying. And then of course there are the dozen or so times this past year including today, and if I might say so that isn't a good record I mean I've got to be up on you like 20 to zero by this point don't I?"

"Don't you dare insult me Potter you make think you're clever but I saw the truth. You ran like a coward, and hide from the world while you're friends died in your name. You showed arrogance at calling me out only to place more innocent lives at risk. And showed ignorance when you turned your back to me on the bridge. I don't know why you survived but if you were foolish enough to not die the first time then maybe you'll die the second. But most important is that while you ran around the country hiding from me I acquired the tools necessary to finish you off with Potter," Voldemort spat.

"I assume you're talking about the Elder Wand that you removed from Dumbledore's tomb correct," Harry quipped with the smile never leaving his face.

"But how could you know about that, no no no it doesn't matter. What matters is I have it now and will finish you once and for all. I am tired of dealing with you boy and all your miracle ways of surviving," Voldemort laughed.

"You know the most impressive thing about you is with all the power you have, all the knowledge you have gained, and all the followers you have gathered you are still just a massive idiot. I mean think about it for two seconds if you would, why on Earth would I take longer to run than everyone else to the bridge? Why would I stop to light the fuses when I easily could have done it while still running? Why would I; given you know how fast I can draw my wand, not even try to defend myself," Harry simply asked?

"Do not insult me child, I am Lord Voldemort, and I am immortal. But just to amuse you I'll bite, so please do tell Potter," Voldemort sneered gripping the Elder Wand in his hand.

"Simply put, everything you did I wanted you to do and you did it oh so well. I mean how dumb are you I know you felt it. After you hit me, you felt a sudden sharp pain in your chest as if someone reached into you and yanked at your insides. That night you attacked me, and it backfired part of your soul latched onto me. I couldn't beat you and live, the prophecy had meant for us both to die but then in a moment of ignorance that only you could pull off, you gave me an out. You took my blood, therefore taking the protection my mother gave me. You did it to be able to touch me and thought it would be all you needed to finish me but once again you were wrong. The magic never failed and her goal was to make sure you couldn't kill me, as long as that magic holds I can't be killed. Think about it Tom, the prophecy told you a boy born at the end of July would beat you so you choose who it would be. It said you would make me and you gave me this scar on my head. It said I would have a power you didn't, I had the greatest weapon of them all, and it's not love, it's not a weapon, it's the simple fact my enemy couldn't stay out of his own way. My enemy who attacked me as a child and murdering my mother to give me the ability to stop you from getting the stone, remember Quirrel? My enemy who gave me Parseltongue that allowed me to stop and destroy your earliest of horcruxes. Who took my blood to ensure my survival. Do you get it yet Tom, you made me your own worst enemy," Harry shouted with a devilish smile on his face. Death Eaters were starting to step back and some tried to flee at the sight in front of them as Voldemort as visibly he was starting to shake.

"As long as you live, I cannot die Tom but unlike you dying doesn't bother me, so I set this whole thing up. A trap you couldn't resist, I called you out, brought all your enemies together, and allowed you to get the easiest shot at me since I was one year old. So let me spell this out for you in case you haven't figured it out yet. This has all been one big trap, and you my friend fell right into it. I LET you hit me with the killing curse because I had no choice, if I wanted you dead I had to let you kill me. Make no mistake I knew I was coming back Dumbledore, or at least his portrait informed me of that one. The bridge collapse was just great timing on your part which I must thank you for I mean I apparated away before I even got close to the bottom. But even with all of that being said your biggest mistake is the one you just made," Harry said getting more and more serious as he progressed. Voldemort was to lost in the boy's words to even think of attacking and after what the boy had said he wasn't sure it was even possible anymore. So Voldemort did the only thing he could think to do, he apparated away or at least he tried to but to no avail. Wondering what was going on was an interrupted thought as Harry snorted and started to laugh.

"See Tom that was your hands down biggest mistake right there. You thought you had won, finally after all these years of trying to kill me. So did you go to make plans on how to tighten your grasp on the wizarding world. Did you go to check to see for a fact that your greatest enemy was truly dead? No, you took a moment to gather yourself and your army and came to gloat. You called them all out here to face you and surrender unto you for all time. But didn't it seem to easy? I mean Hogwarts best and brightest minds put up those shields and you destroyed it in a matter of moments. You charged the battlefield and quickly struck down your enemy without a sweat. Didn't it seem a little off to you Tom? Because right here right now is where I wanted you to be. Because the shield was meant to fall and give you a confidence boast. I wanted you standing within the grounds so that when I told you it was wards we set up I could enjoy the look in your eyes when you realized you were finished. The shield was a ruse, the wards are not, you can no longer leave these grounds, nor anyone wearing a Dark Mark. You can't apparate, you can't fly out, and you can't run," Harry smiled at Voldemort.

"Impossible, you are just a boy you couldn't have done all this. I have the Elder wand and I WILL KILL YOU," Voldemort screamed.

"No you don't," Harry replied quickly taking a sudden interest in his shoes at the moment.

"YES I DO, STOLEN FROM THE TOMB OF DUMBLEDORE IT DOES MY BIDDING POTTER. IT IS UNBEATABLE AND WILL BRING YOUR DEMISE," Voldemort was now raving.

"No you don't," Harry said looking up and reaching into his pocket at the same time removing a long thin object from it that looked identical in almost every way to the wand in Voldemort's hand. "Because this is, and I've had it for at least a month now."

Voldemort now stood there shaking in rage but unsure if the boy was telling the truth about the wand. "That is impossible Potter, you couldn't have done that and besides I sent my most loyal Death Eater to collect the wand for me."

Harry just smiled back. "But I have Olivander remember and he is so very good with wands. Plus I assume you only received that wand tonight meaning," Harry quickly turned around and everyone followed his eyes. During all of the talking no one had seen Severus move around the courtyard to be behind Harry. "You gave it to him as I asked?"

"Of course Mister Potter," Severus said with what could only be described as a devilish grin on his face.

"Excellent my friend," Harry said tossing the Elder Wand to him which he caught with the greatest of ease.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS TREACHERY, SEVERUS GIVE ME THAT WAND THIS INSTANT," Voldemort screamed.

"No," Severus simply stated back. "I don't think I will…..Tom"

"Now Severus be nice to the dying man," Harry said with a laugh before turning back to Voldemort. "So how's the snake doing, have you seen her in a while. Oh also did you ever catch who got us out of Malfoy Manor. It couldn't be the same loyal Death Eater who brought you your precious wand could it. I mean if he could do that then he might, I don't know, let's say open the wards and let the Order in someplace you didn't want them to be."

Harry had struck a nerve and could see Voldemort putting all the pieces together in his head. The hatred was boiling in Voldemort eyes and Harry knew within moments all out war would break out once again. But Harry wanted the Death Eaters behind Tom to realize how outnumbered they were. The plan was never to wage war, it was to scare the Death Eaters into submission. If shown they were outnumbered they would cave as they had done years ago to follow Voldemort. Harry never meant for anyone to die except Tom, and that was it.

"You all have no idea how outnumbered you truly are do you," Harry asked looking beyond Voldemort to the Death Eaters and Snatchers behind him. "Let me explain, my beautiful friend Hermione has spent the last twenty-four hours gathering the force you see behind me and giving orders. The goblins trust me, and have come to my aid with the promise of better relations should I win. But the true genius of the plan was what Ron has been doing. See he went on a recruiting trip all over Britain and then once he gathered his forces he went to Diagon Alley, mainly to Olivander's. See I don't have to beat you, you've done it for me. Hiding throughout all of Britain was an army you had built waiting for a leader to come, waiting to be armed, and waiting for the chance at payback. You raised an army against yourselves and didn't even know you were doing it. Ron went to them, collected them, told them what was happening and right now they close in on you every second," Harry spoke with venom in each word, "All the Muggleborns you cast out, along with all their magical families are here. And they aren't very happy with you lot."

At that moment Voldemort stuck…

* * *

**Ok so obviously the next chapter starts what I will refer to as the True Battle, also this is why Harry is so upset with Creevey and Corner dying as he didn't want anyone to die as he assumed Voldemort would get impatient really quick. Of course things won't go perfect for Harry, and yes people will die, and no one but Harry; for reasons stated in the chapter above, is safe. **

**Till next time true believers.**


	17. The Mistakes of War

**Ok so yeah not my longest of chapters but its really a set-up to the final three chapters that are in fact already written and I'm just Ironing out the wrinkles in. No questions to be answered except one, yes people are going to die, and yes I meant it when I said no one is safe. So Enjoy**

* * *

Harry was ready when Voldemort first stuck, and soon after chaos consumed all of the courtyard as the Death Eaters snapped out of their stupor and began to attack now knowing they couldn't just run away this time. Voldemort may have been powerful, but Harry knew three very important things about the man. One, if you got him riled up he became just as careless as any other wizard, especially if Harry was involved, which meant he in his rage got sloppy. Two, on top of that the revealing of the destruction of his Horcruxes as well as the fact he was trapped panicked him, though he'd kill the first to accuse him of such. And finally, Harry knew exactly how he would react to everything he tried. Voldemort was old and powerful true but he was set in his ways as well and not one to doubt himself. He would never change his tactics because that would mean he'd have to admit he messed up.

"What's the matter Tom? I thought a seventeen year old kid would be no match for the greatest Dark Lord of all time. I thought you promised to rid the world of the myth that was Harry Potter. Well If I might say so Tom if this is how you planned to take over the world I'm not impressed," Harry said with a laugh.

Voldemort didn't want to admit it but the minute he saw the boy reappear he knew he was set up. The revelation of the destruction of his Horcruxes shook him to the bone but he would make this boy pay for it if it was the last thing he ever did. He however after only firing a few killing curses knew the boy had outplayed him, the boy not only dodged with ease but always stopped the spell from harming anyone. The part that annoyed the Dark Lord the most was he was doing it with such ease.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at how easily he was outplaying the so called "Greatest Dark Lord of all time", how he had tricked Voldemort into coming to Hogwarts using his own ego against him. He smiled as he thought about all of this while easily dodging each and every one of Voldemort's attacks, but the smile was wiped when a bloodcurdling scream came from behind him. Harry knew that voice better than any other and his mind immediately went into a panic. Harry blasted Voldemort off his feet sending him flying into the stone wall he hit with great force before collapsing on the ground. Harry however now running on fear spun away from his target to try and see the cause and as he looked on through the crowd Harry charged forward.

While he had been toying with Voldemort he had let his mind ignore the fact that hundreds of lives were at stake around him. He had forgotten this wasn't a game and that he should have finished things quickly when he could have. With Voldemort still out against the courtyard wall Harry blasted threw groups of attackers until he reached the other side of the courtyard. When Harry made it to the other side two thoughts entered his mind at the same time; Thank God, and Dear God No. Laying crumbled up without a single sign of life was Neville Longbottom, the only other wizard outside of Ron he ever considered a true friend. Hermione was standing over the body in a complete state of shock, while Ron had taken off to find whatever bastard had done this.

"I was fighting Draco with Neville. Draco got Neville with a cutting curse staggering him, I saw an opening and blasted Draco and he went over the wall to the rocks below. Lucius came storming up and he was aiming for me Harry, and Neville saw but I didn't. He shoved me out of the way ad was hit full on as thanks. It should have been me….," Hermione sobbed. Harry walked over to her and instead of hugging her as she was hoping he shook her entire body causing her to panic.

"We are in a war zone Hermione, we will mourn the dead later but now we must remain focus," Harry bellowed at her. As she attempted to straightened herself out, his own words struck a cord as he began to realize he had made a giant mistake. When he heard the scream he knew it was Hermione and panicked but in doing so he left the entire reason they were here alive. Harry bolted across the courtyard but he was too late Voldemort wasn't there, but what was tore him up even worse Professor Flitwick had tried to stop him it seemed but didn't survive. Harry stood with the battle blazing around him looking down at the little professor knowing this one was his fault for not doing what he should have. Flitwick died fighting a man Harry had already had on the ropes and beaten.

And to make matters worse Voldemort was no where to be seen. Harry knew he couldn't escape the grounds which only meant he had fled into the castle itself. Harry looked back over the courtyard at Ron fighting Lucius, Snape was fighting off three Death Eaters by himself while standing over an alive but badly hurt Remus. Hermione now stood back to back with Luna fighting off any Death Eater that came close to one another. He knew McGonagall had spoken earlier that when the Muggleborns got here she would go to see that they had leadership the best she could and that most of the rest of the Weasleys went with her to help.

Harry as much as he wanted to help Ron take down Malfoy Senior, as much as he wanted to make sure Remus was protected, and as much as it killed him to leave Hermione in the middle of a battlefield he had no choice. He wanted to stay here and to help but he knew that the key to stopping all of this had hidden himself within the castle and he wasn't about to let him try to escape. So without looking back again Harry took off after Voldemort into Hogwarts herself.

* * *

**Ok so first off yeah I killed Neville...deal with it. I know as well I'll get comments about Harry won't abandon fighting Voldemort but let me tell you something if the person you cared for more than anyone was in danger what would you do, and what would you drop in a second to make sure they were ok. Plus it helps to set up my ending so yeah there's that. The last three chapters are simple and go as such. The next chapter will all be about the courtyard fight after Harry leaves and what McGonagall and the Weasley's do in the forest. The 19th will happen at the same time as 18 but will solely be based on Harry and Voldemort's fight through Hogwarts and how that battle ends. Chapter 20 will deal with aftermath and epilogue**


	18. Retribution and Resolve

**Ok so this chapter is double the size of the last and is a little jumpy. Also people gave me a lot of flak for Harry stopping in the middle of the battle to talk to Hermione for like three seconds to them I say Deathly Hallows, page 625, in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts, yeah its the chapter title too. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have a little chat this is right when Hermione and Ron have their... kiss. Now this happens right before they go to the Room of Requirement to destroy a Horcrux while people are dying all around them, and is before Fred himself is killed. So I say if Rowling thinks its ok, its ok**

* * *

Hermione still couldn't come to terms with the death of Neville, and nor did she think she would be able to ease her guilt, but knew that what Harry had told her was the truth. The time for mourning was later, the time for destroying everyone remotely responsible was now. She saw the look of disgust on Harry's face before he took off back across the courtyard and when she saw him dart into the school she knew why; his concern for her had let Voldemort regroup. To Harry; himself, Voldemort wasn't a threat but to everyone else he was the most dangerous being they would ever come across.

Her focus shifted back to fight the death eaters at hand, and making sure everyone of them paid for the lives they had taken and ruined. She vowed as she gripped her wand tightly that this hatred would die today. That Neville would not have died in vain and that they would make sure nothing as stupid and pointless as this war ever happened again. Neville had given everything in order to see this done, and Hermione was determined that if it came to that she would as well

Not long after Harry left her side she was joined by Luna, who stood back to back with her and with only a glimpse saw something that scared her. Luna looked afraid, determined yes, but afraid for her friends alive and for those they had lost. The girl who always had a smile even after being tortured and losing her mother, now had the most haunting look within her eyes, and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Don't leave me alone out here please," Luna whispered over her shoulder to Hermione as she took aim at death eaters that charged forward. They may only have been seventeen and sixteen respectively but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione whispered back after taking down a charging death eater. They took down countless enemies that came at them until they started to notice the numbers were dwindling down. Hermione's focus then shifted to Ron who was still standing toe-to-toe with Lucius Malfoy near the edge of the courtyard from which Draco had been launched off of earlier.

Malfoy was skilled no doubt but Hermione noticed quickly he shared a major flaw with Voldemort in that he was far to over-confident in his abilities. Ron on the other hand knew his opponent had the experience and the skill about him, but his famous temper and the death of Neville pushed those thoughts from his head. Lucius launched spell after spell and to his great credit Ron avoided them and sent a few back of his own, but Hermione could see the writing on the wall, Ron couldn't keep this pace up forever and needed help.

She motioned to Luna behind her and pointed at Ron, and without having to wait a second Luna darted over as quickly as Hermione had ever seen the girl move to help him best she could. Hermione darted over as well but was trying at the same time to think how funny Luna's reaction was. The three battled with Lucius but still they were battle worn where as Lucius had stayed back with Voldemort and never took part of the original strike at the school. He blasted Hermione off her feet, and sent Luna crashing into the ledge knocking her out cold. Hermione looked on in horror as Lucius disarmed Ron and smirked, she could read his lips and saw the green flash of light racing at Ron.

* * *

McGonagall was in a right state and didn't let anything get in her way at all, even Molly who followed close behind was stunned at the magic the woman was pulling off. Turning charging Snatchers into goblets and Death Eaters into matchboxes without a spoken word. Bill and Fleur when a few yards away fighting alongside all the muggleborns who had come and were quickly making mincemeat of everyone who got in their path.

They pushed the Dark Lord's forces into the clearing in front of where the bridge had been, but as McGonagall emerged she came face to face with the bane of her last eight months, The Carrows. McGonagall had watched them torture students and couldn't do a damn thing about it, but things were different now. And she hoped if Dumbledore was looking down on her now he would understand. No matter what else happened those two had tortured those she swore to protect and they would pay with their lives for it.

Alecto and Amycus saw the angry old woman start heading their way and just smirked at her. They were two highly ranked and trusted Death Eaters trained but Bellatrix herself, and trusted by their Dark Lord to teach those who would follow in their footsteps and serve their lord. The thought that this old bat was a threat never crossed their minds until she started firing off spells at them while dodging everything they sent towards her. It dawned on them a little too late that this old woman spent many decades being under the tutelage of Albus Dumbledore.

She charged at them both deflecting or dodging everything they sent at her with the greatest of ease. Eventually it got to a point that most Death Eaters got out of her way on purpose because it seemed a better idea then being thrown into the air. Molly and the rest couldn't even try to keep up and decided to focus on the lower lever Death Eaters instead and leave McGonagall to her hunt. As she got closer her anger built as she thought of every first year tortured, every student who refused beaten, and every teacher who dared to stand against them threatened. Alecto started to realize the mad woman wouldn't stop until she or they were dead and even with all his training he had very little doubt he would be the one to survive. However he wasn't stupid and after he realized the problem he swiftly turned heel and abandoned his sister to her fate if she were to stupid to run. He kept looking back and watched as Amycus fought against McGonagall, he kept running even as his sister's wand and hand were blown apart from her body. He ran as she fell to her knees bleeding with McGonagall standing over, and continued to run when she spit at the woman's feet seconds before her head was forcefully removed from her body. However he wasn't too smart and didn't watch where he was going and ended up running straight into the wand of a very pissed Arthur Weasley.

Arthur was livid, he had watched friends, loved ones, and children die all around him, and now before him was the man who had dared to torture his only daughter. Alecto drew his wand and soon with his hand shaking started firing at Arthur. Now Arthur may have seemed a simple and kind man, but mess with his children and you would have hell to pay for it. Ginny had told him while she cried herself to sleep how he had used Unforgivables upon her and her classmates. How many times she had been victim to this mad man and his sister. No one messed with his children. Arthur fired off in rapid succession catching Alecto off guard and sending him stumbling backwards. Within seconds he was disarmed, and Arthur just smiled as the green burst of light flew from his wand and connected with Alecto's chest launching him backwards as the light of life left his eyes for good and his body collided with the ground.

Arthur didn't stand smug, he knew better and quickly turned back to help the rest of those gathered around them. Harry had explained this to them all last night, but seeing it play out first hand was stunning. The moment Harry returned to the battlefield in front of the castle he grabbed Molly and McGonagall and they got into their positions on the outskirts of the forest and then just waited. But the minute he saw Alecto he charged up to him to do what needed done, as he always had. Now he needed to assure that his family was taken care of and that he did all he could to bring this to an end. He was unaware at that moment on the other side of the castle how close his family was from being torn apart.

* * *

Ron stare up as Lucius' spell came towards him at lighting speed and saw most his life flash before his eyes as they closed waiting for the inevitable. The next thing he was aware of were bits and pieces of stone being blasted into his face, a stone gargoyle had jumped down in between the two and directly in front of the spell and taken the full blow itself. But Ron knew as well that wasn't right and stumbled to his feet keeping his eyes on Malfoy, but Lucius eye's weren't on him but seemed to float past him. Ron turned to see what had caught his eye, and was stunned as Snape stood behind him wand stretched out in front. In dawned on Ron quickly the gargoyle didn't jump, Snape moved it there and in doing so he had saved his life.

"Mr. Weasley I would suggest a retreat, me and Mr. Malfoy have some business to deal with I do believe," Snape said with what Ron could only describe as fire in his voice. Ron knew staying put was bad and so he grabbed his wand and darted to help Hermione to her feet and the both went to safeguard over the unconscious Luna. But no matter how dangerous the situation Ron couldn't remove his eyes from Snape and Lucius who had now begun to encircle each other. It was almost like time had stopped as Voldemort's last faithful Death Eater, stood wand to wand with until minutes ago the man most thought was his most loyal.

"Severus you fool, what have you done," Lucius said staring down the man who he once considered as close as family. He launched spell after spell trying to catch the man off guard but nothing seemed to work. The two knew each other far to well for the other to be able to outsmart the other.

"I have done what I should have done all those long years ago when we were at Hogwarts ourselves. I have done what is right," Severus snapped back as he continued to fire. "I have chosen to no longer be guided by my past hatred, as you have chosen not to. I have chosen to save the life of this boy, and all those around you then to pretend to be powerful while all those we care for die."

"You are a meddlesome fool like Potter. You will meet the same fate he will, as did his father and mudblood whore of a moth.." Lucius started while charging and blasting away at Snape's shields.

"Do not dare speak of Lily as if you knew anything about her. My fate is my own, yours is whatever Tom decides for it to be. If I die today I die knowing that for once in my life, I am doing what I know Lily herself would be. Standing between you and all those like you and her son and his friends," Snape said with a smile on his face. And for the first time Ron finally saw the man Harry trusted.

The two continued to battle it out but the more time went on the more it became obvious they were very evenly matched. Malfoy may have had a temper but he didn't get into Voldemort's inner circle for just his money. Snape was wearing tired from having defended Lupin till he was back on his feet and now it was starting to show. Snape made the first mistake lowering his wand a little too far down and Lucius next spell destroyed his sheilds. Ron started to panic and looked to get Hermione and Luna out of harm's way should the worst come to pass for the old Potions Master. Hermione however was dealing with three minor Death Eaters and Luna was no where to be found Ron realized he had to act quick but he also noticed Hermione struggling when a shout broke his concentration.

"Weasley help Hermione, don't worry about me," Snape shouted and Ron nodded and charged in to help Hermione right as Snape was disarmed. Lucius strolled up to Snape and stared down in disgust.

"You were the godfather to my son, a friend of my family, and one of the Dark Lord's favorites and you gave it all up for a lost love," Lucius spat turning away and gripping his wand tight. "You could have had everything and more, but you chose to die like scum"

Lucius blasted him into the wall and strolled up but Severus focused on what lay behind him. How could he have been such a fool, laying only feet behind Lucius was the Elder Wand. If Lucius became aware of what he had done then many would die. Snape had to keep the focus on him and started to curse him.

"You were always pathetic and it showed in the blood of your worthless son," Snape screamed hoarse. That had done it as Malfoy raised his wand, and began to shout only to be tackled off his feet. Remus had seen it all and while he had little energy left felt the need to return the favor. Snape thanked him but knew he only bought himself a certain death, as something hit him in the leg. He looked down to see the Elder Wand laying against him and Luna Lovegood smiling from beneath cover only inches from where it had sat. Snape grabbed the wand and disarmed Lucius who had pinned Remus on his back.

"If you care for your son, join him," Snape said with ice in his voice, "Avada Kedavra"

The spelled collided with Lucius chest and sent him tumbling over the wall into the lake his son had fallen into not half an hour before. His death had an immediate effect as many Death Eaters took this as a good sign to try and run, while many refused and were dealt with. Sounds could be heard from across the chasm where the bridge had once stood, as Snape could make out McGonagall pushing the Death Eaters back into the forest and what they thought was safety only for them to realize to late that the goblins had returned from dealing with the Giants and were now leading mass groups of goblins, centaurs, and muggleborns through the forest clearing out all who remained. But before Ron, Hermione, Remus, Snape, or Luna could catch their breathes a large crash came from inside the Great Hall and they darted inside to see what was happening.

* * *

**So just two more to go after this, the next chapter jumps backwards a bit and follows Harry while he chases and battles Voldemort throughout the school grounds; yes obvious that crash sound means just like in the book it ends in the Great Hall. The we only have an aftermath and epilogue chapter**


	19. Voldemort's Fate

**Ok sorry bout the wait but I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out which way of three to deal with Voldemort. For those who want to know Voldemort is dealt with in this one but not Ginny, saved her for last. So again Question Time again..**

**1. Only one chapter is left after this one, the epilogue will be contained within the final chapter.**

**2. Yes Neville is dead dead, no I will not change it**

**Ok then, here we go again**

* * *

Harry wasted little time rushing past the Great Hall as screams were coming from deep within the castle Harry had figured Voldemort was the cause. He ran past without much attention being paid to those around him until he reached the fourth floor of the Grand Staircase. Harry stopped for a moment looking about trying to figure where Voldemort had run to this time, and took in the vast damage that had piled up around him. While most of the stairwells were still intact the damage was obvious and severe as several parts of the walls were laying across lower level stairs and the sun could be seen settling down behind the far hill side through the massive hole that had been blown into the side of the tower.

Harry looked all around at the Death Eaters fighting hard against both students and teachers. Snatchers were battling with all they had against the Order, but none of them had even dared to approach Harry when they saw him run past. Either the fear of their Lord if they were to rob him of the chance to kill the boy, or of him himself for the spectacle he had put on just moments before seemed to halted them in their tracks. Harry stared for only a few seconds but to him it felt like an eternity as he watched all the innocent people fighting, the people he had wanted to abandon to what Harry had called "their fates". He had to end this, but his sight turned sharply towards three familiar faces nearly the entrance of the castle.

Harry watched Snape as he struggled to avoid being hit while dragging in a badly bleeding Lupin and leaving him at Tonks. She immediately focused on Remus as Snape turned and charged out the door and back into the fight once more. Harry felt the guilt wash over him knowing that everyone who was fighting and dying now were doing so because he panicked at the sight of Hermione being threatened. He could have ended it all but instead he toyed with Voldemort and when Harry thought Hermione was in danger he freaked and it caused his initial strategy to fail. It was the same reason he had almost lost everything back in Malfoy Manor when Lucius had caught him off guard and Harry refused to let happen ever again.

Harry steeled himself looking down one last time on the families fighting and continued on, resolved to end this nightmare the wizarding world had been living in for close to fifty years. Harry darted up the stairs following the screams knowing that the monster had to be stopped and that doing so would likely kill the fighting spirit of his forces as well. He turned as he heard again another scream above him and it hit him. He took off past everyone blasting Death Eaters as he ran towards the seventh floor now knowing just where Voldemort was heading. It made sense when he thought about it because Voldemort was afraid, he wanted to see for himself if what Harry and Hermione had alluded to was correct. He was headed straight for the Room of Requirement to see if his Horcrux was really gone.

Harry slowed as he reached the corridor just around the corner from the room and with his wand at his side he walked slowly around the corner and saw the doors wide open. Voldemort was standing in the middle of a giant room filled of ashes and still burning embers and not much else. Voldemort was staring off into the emptiness when he screamed loud enough to wake the dead. He turned to charge out when he finally took notice of Harry standing with his wand pointed at him covered in ashes and debris. Voldemort's eyes filled of rage and shaking shot spell after spell at Harry but Harry just blocked or rolled out the way every time. Voldemort may have a experience but had still had his youth, being young and spire is what had kept him alive this long.

"Do you know what you have done? Everything in my life was built towards the goal of taking control of this world and making it so much better. Wizards should not have to fear the filth of this world and I was going to lead us into a new dawn. I was to make the muggle world quake in their boots, to put them down like the beasts they truly are," Voldemort screamed still trying to hit Harry.

"No Tom you weren't, you were going to take power and use it for your selfish means and ruin the lives of good innocent people. You would have been the king of a pile of dust upon a dirt rock and not much else. I would not and could not allow that to happen, not after everything you have done, and not just to me. You are a murderer, a sadist, a monster plain and simple Tom, and a throne was never waiting for you after this war, but a coffin is" Harry calmly told him walking slowly now.

"You know what's really funny Tom about this whole thing is that you and I, I once thought we were so much alike. Both orphans, both outcasts, both capable of speaking parseltough, and wanting nothing more than to be accepted, but Dumbledore was right you and I aren't products of our environments, but of our choices," Harry said, "Look at me I've been accused of every crime in the book; from being responsible to Cedric Diggory's death to being the Heir of Slytherin, been raised to believe I was worthless and a freak who never deserved love. Yet here I am standing tall between you and the people you believe are responsible for your grand worlds problems. The world isn't the problem Tom, you are."

"You know nothing of me boy," Voldemort spat hating hearing that name.

"I know that you are the son of a muggle and the witch that ensnared his mind with a potion, yet you blame him for her wrong doings. You were hated in the orphanage you grew up because of the horrible things you did to people, yet you blame them for hating you for it. You hate my continued survival though it is your decisions that have lead to this moment Tom, yet you blame me for what is simply your fault. Simple fact you blame others for your own failings because if you accepted that you screw up you would also have to admit you aren't perfect and you'll never do that," Harry smirked.

"You think you know me so well don't you boy, Dumbledore thought so too and look how he ended up. All you had to do was walk away Potter, you were free. I couldn't find you, and honestly I wasn't looking for you. Sure I wanted you dead, but you were out of the picture, with your mudblood. You could have walked away and I wouldn't have cared. I would have killed you on sight sure, but I have learned having you out of the way is just as effective," Voldemort said, "Why did you feel the need to come back?"

"I could never have walked away and been able to live with myself knowing what you would do to people, and you damn sure wouldn't have let me go. So don't even try to say otherwise Tom, the fact is this was going to happen no matter what. It isn't a prophecy that binded us together, it was your inability to stay out of your own way. Your death is your fault ," Harry said coldly rolling his wand in his fingers knowing Voldemort would more than likely strike any second now.

"You think you can kill me boy? You are nothing compared to me, I have defied death itself on more than one occasion. I will rule this world and make the people quake at my presence. But even if I cannot kill you as you say; if any of what you spout is true then I swear I will do everything else to make you wish I could. I will torture every single one of your pathetic friends, I will destroy everything you hold ear and dear, and you will lay beaten and broken as each Death Eater gets a turn at your mudblood whore, as she begs and screams for you, then for death…" Voldemort was prepared as Harry lashed out violently. The two fought in the corridor, and with each spell more of it crumbled about. All the fighting around the two stopped as all fighters ran from the destruction around them.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH HER," Harry bellowed turning more and more violent as his anger grew near out of control. His magical aura was pouring out of him at such rate Voldemort could feel it as if it was a constant mist hitting him. Voldemort turned with the spell on his lips, the same that was on Harry's at that very moment, and the two beams of green sped towards each other and collided with force. The resulting blast knocked both men from their feet and tore the corridor asunder. Most of the tower's roof and side wall had been blown away and those who had been close by were killed on impact.

Voldemort slowly was trying to pull himself from the rumble of the tower that had crashed down around him. As he broke free and stood he looked on hoping Potter had been crushed but to no avail, as he saw the boy limping forward. Anger was a thing of the past in Voldemort's mind as worry had finally began to make its way inside his head. If he the greatest wizard of all time couldn't manage to kill a simple child, and if the boy was telling the truth about everything then what could he do?

Harry looked at Voldemort standing feet away with a curious expression, and it hit him quickly what it was. He could only smile at the thought that after all Voldemort had seen and done. After all the man had tried to stay alive and destroy anyone who got in his way that he was truly scared for his life.

"You're afraid," Harry laughed slowly moving forward wand at his side.

"I AM NOT AFRAID I AM LORD VOLDEMORT, AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME CHILD WHO FEELS DESTINY MADE HIM IMPORTANT," Voldemort bellowed launching curse after curse but soon realized he made a huge mistake.

"Destiny made me? Destiny? THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOM, EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED IS YOUR OWN DOING. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, YOU USED MY BLOOD TO INSURE YOUR SURVIVAL, YOU..YOU MADE ME," Harry screamed moving closer to Voldemort who was slowly backing toward the edge of the building where the wall had been blown down. Harry deflected every single spell Voldemort could launch at him and dodged those which he couldn't.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, ALL MY LIFE….YOU MADE ME TOM, AND NOW I'LL UNMAKE YOU," Harry shouted charging Voldemort tackling him over the edge. Harry about half way down reached out and grabbed hold of him and quickly began to appartate out of the nosedive and aimed them both towards the Great Hall. When he thought they were close enough Harry let go and Voldemort went crashing through the windows and rolled to a stop in the middle of the hall. Harry seconds later landed on his feet through the very hole Voldemort had created.

Voldemort was on his hands and knees trying to get up, and saw his wand just feet away and moved to grab it. But as his hand grabbed hold and he went to lift it a foot came down on the tip and a loud crack was heard across the hall. Lord Voldemort, the self-proclaimed greatest wizard ever, had just had his wand snapped and was unarmed. Harry stood tall over him smirking before removing his foot from the broken wand, and walked a few feet away. As Hermione, Ron, Snape, Luna, and the others ran in to see what was happening Harry addressed everyone around him.

"This is Tom Riddle, a madman who thought he was a god. He believed himself better than all others, and that muggle-borns weren't worth letting live let alone teaching. He was wrong, and now he is finished," Harry stated to all those standing around. "A great deal of the so called "Pureblood" families are now gone thanks to him; The Malfoys, The LeStranges, and sadly The Longbottoms. And soon so will end the Slytherin and Gaunt lines as well as their last descant lay crawling across the floor."

"Potter…the things we could achieve together…we could change the world," Voldemort coughed but Harry just stared down at him. Voldemort knew then it was in vain, all his plans, everything had failed, but he wouldn't give Potter the pleasure of breaking down. If this was to be his fate so be it, Potter was detined to anyhow it seemed. "Do it then Potter, do what destiny says must be done."

"No," Harry said just blankly staring at him and Voldemort and the crowd reeled back at this statement.

"What no you mean No? The prophecy states…" Voldemort said but was cut off.

"I know what it said, Dumbledore told me, but I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing you were right. I'm going to prove that the only reason this happened is because of your choices and not some half baked prophecy. I'm going to prove to you that your fate is your fault," Harry said turning towards the crowd and nodded.

Voldemort could hear footsteps and heard some people gasp but his vision was fading in and out at this point. If he was honest with himself he wasn't sure he wanted to know who was moving towards him, coming to deliver his fate. He had to give Potter credit, stripping him of at least being killed by his hated rival. However once they were up close he looked up to see the face of a man he once thought loyal looking down in disgust. Snape stood tall even with blood pouring down the right side of his face with the Elder Wand pointed straight ahead.

"For Lily," Snape whispered only loud enough for Voldemort to hear. "Avada Kedavra"

The green light struck Voldemort straight in the face and the greatest evil to threaten magical Britain fell backwards eyes devoid of light dead. Snape turned his head towards Harry and both men nodded at each other and Snape started towards McGonagall. Silence fell through the hall, followed by a large uproad of cheering. Harry limped his way towards Ron and Hermione with a smile across his face knowing it was over at last.

"Glad to see you were on time at least this time mate," Harry laughed at Ron pulling him into a hug before turning to Hermione. She just smiled before leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Harry knew that there was still more to do, but couldn't care about anything more than his best friend and his girlfriend. Harry looked around and saw the faces all around him Tonks was over Remus smiling down at him with tears in her eyes. Hannah Abbott, Sheamus, and others along with McGonagall were slowly bringing in Neville's body and laying it in the back corner. Harry for the first time realized and let sink in that Neville was gone. Slowly he walked over to him and the others backed away as he went to his knees beside his friend.

"Rest my friend, and tell my parents I said I love them and I'll see them when the time comes," Harry whimpered out as he leaned over and kissed Neville's forehead. Standing back up he turned to McGonagall and spoke, "Tell whoever is in charge to burn Riddle's body, or drop it in a dark cave or something. Give those who believed in or followed him anything to stand in awe of and make him a martyr."

Before Harry could even get two steps McGonagall responded, "Mister Potter I do believe that the one in charge is you."

Harry turned once more and realized now the whole hall was staring at him and awaiting instructions. Harry turned and saw Severus only a few feet away and spoke, "Burn him Severus, and see to it our dead are treated with the respect they deserve. Right now however, I need to rest so I leave you in charge, do what must be done. Oh one last thing, make sure the Weasleys stay I need to speak to them come morning."

Snape nodded in confirmation and Harry turned towards the stairs and started forward when Hermione slipped her hand into his. He would deal with the aftermath of the battle when he woke; including Ginny, but for now he only wanted to lay down in bed with Hermione for a rest he free of nightmares for the first time in his life.

* * *

**Ok so Voldemort is dead, and I thought that was really hard to write. See it was going to be Harry first but I thought wouldn't it be funny for Harry to throw it in Tom's face how its his fault? Then I was going to have Hermione do it, but realized after her freezing up it wouldn't work plus Snape has more reason to want him dead.**

**Ok so one last chapter to go, Ginny and the rest will be dealt with, a funeral for Neville, and a return home**

**Final Chapter Name: Return to The Forest of Dean**


End file.
